Revival Of Senshi
by glacespace
Summary: Usagi discovers love isn't always what destiny entails, and that future following comes with risks. Usagi/Seiya Friendship!Ami/Taiki Minako/Yaten Chibiusa/Hotaru Kakyū/Galaxia
1. chapter one

Serenity looked around her beautiful blue planet with wonder. This was it. They'd all lead new lives from this day forward.

\--

I had revived all of my friends successfully and am beginning my life as Neo-Queen Serenity, but it seemed that I was missing something. Albeit a happy time for all of us, Crystal Tokyo didn't get me as excited as it used to. Why shouldn't it? I now had a daughter who has five senshi friends, a loving husband and a friend who is finally married to the love of her life. That friend is Mako-chan, her husband is Motoki and my husband is Mamo, which means my daughter is Chibi Usa. But there's a hole in my heart these days, one that embeds itself in my mind to the point where me being alone means I'm plagued by it. And the source of that was the woman who died longing for me. The woman who loved me more than anything. Seiya. Something makes my heart race when I think of her. Maybe I felt more than a friendship would blossom between us. Something makes me wonder what made me reject her all those five years ago.

I looked down at my dress, wondering who I'd become. This wasn't me. I wasn't some dumb princess who married her husband just because he was the only partner destiny would permit me to have, was I? Was I a fool for rejecting Seiya, or was there anything else behind it apart from 'destiny denial'? I didn't know and maybe didn't want to. But something gave me the urge. Something was telling me to call her, to talk to her. Galaxia was nearly finished giving back Sailor Crystals to their respective owners, a task she'd begun five years ago and was yet to finish. I understood why she did it. She may have thought that if she seemed better, she would be better. But I wasn't so sure about that.

I glanced upward to the roof of the palace, and ran past servant upon servant. This wouldn't wait any longer. Endymion - or Mamo-chan, as he prefers - has guards that protect him and our family from harm. Hopefully we'd stay protected, but I'd had this niggling feeling that it wasn't to be that way. I had made it to the phone room in record timing and called Seiya. I knew she and I had different planetary time zones, but I needed to ring her for something very important. It wasn't like anybody could stop me, anyway. Haruka would try, but she'd fail - I know that for a fact. The phone rang in with some crackling and I placed my ear against the receiver.

There was more crackling. "Seiya, if you're available, please get on the line. I want to talk to you." I frowned when she didn't answer. "Seiya, it's your Odango," I whispered into the receiver.

There was more crackling, and I heard running from her side of the line. "Seiya, is that you on the line?"

"Odango, of course it's me," I heard Seiya's voice ring out from her side of the line. "How's everything? Do you need us back? Is there a problem? Are you abdicating? Is there anything I can do to help? Are you breaking things off with Chiba-san?"

"No need to worry about me abdicating, as I won't be doing that in a hurry," I told her. I blushed when I remembered how concerned she was about me and how she protected me five years ago. "But it _does _have something to do with my and Chiba-san's relationship, and destiny as whole."

"I'm intrigued by that answer, Odango," Seiya's words echoed playfully through the speakers of the headset. "Elaborate?"

"I don't feel as strong a connection to him as I felt when I had first regained our memories of our past love as Serenity and Endymion. I don't know if he and I should be together. I'm not entirely blinded by destiny anymore, Seiya, and I know how you long for me, which has resulted in my realisation that I long for you, too, more than I ever longed for Mamo-chan. I denied your feelings for me and mine for you five years ago because I was destiny blind. And now... Now I'm not so sure if this is the future I wanted." I wanted to see her face. To see her laugh, to see her smile. I didn't care how long she was there for. All I wanted to do was see her...

"Odango... Do you want me to come and see you?" She asked, and I nearly flew with excitement. I kept my hand on the receiver.

"Yes, koneko-chan," I whispered back. "Please come, Seiya. Please, I beg of you."

"Of course I will, odango-chan," she replied. "Anything for you. I love you, and I want you to know that. I'll just tell Kakyū-hime that I'm going to visit, shall I?"

"Yes," I coaxed with a smile. I then hung up and put the telephone back.

I smiled and walked towards my room where I would write a notice that I would get one of my people to pin up on the notice board. The Starlights were coming in three weeks, as is Galaxia, so I might as well prepare my kingdom for their arrival. Everyone went back to their perfect lives after Chaos was expelled from her body - which was what made her yearn for the Silver Crystal in the first place. I glanced over at Haruka and Michiru, who were gazing at each other lovingly as Hotaru tugged Michiru's hand to get them moving. I chuckled when they were towed off by Hotaru, who lead them to their sleeping quarters.

I went to my room myself and sat down with a piece of paper, beginning to write: '_THE STARLIGHTS AND KAKYŪ-HIME ARE COMING TO THE CRYSTAL PALACE. Please prepare for these visitors, as it takes approximately two weeks to arrive from Kinmoku_.' I beckoned one subject over and she nodded, moving towards the notice board. Everyone of Crystal Tokyo needed to know about this. I then began to write to Seiya, but before I could get past 'Dear Seiya koneko-chan' I was interrupted by a knock on the door. I didn't let that stop me. Whoever wanted to come in could let themselves in for all I cared.

When I finished the letter - I was ready to walk out the room to phone Seiya - I remembered that there was the mysterious voice that was calling me, beckoning me to the door. I couldn't help it at this point. I needed to let whoever it was in, as much as I didn't want to.

"Who is it?" I snapped, annoyed.

"Usako!" The voice shouted.

"Mamo-chan? Oh goodness," I whispered and let him in.

"Usako, what were you doing just now?" He asked.

"Nothing, Endymion!" I insisted. It wasn't his business who I loved, was it?


	2. chapter two

I groaned and put on an aggravated expression. Sometimes my Endymion couldn't take a hint, and that was the main thing that Seiya had over him. At least she could take the hint that I wanted to be left alone, unlike King Endymion. Endymion used to make my heart beat ten times faster than it usually would, but that was in the years before I met Seiya and found a love that destiny didn't entail me to have. That there was the problem, and that's what Endymion wouldn't understand - that maybe, just maybe, I didn't want something that was set out for me, a concrete love that was forced and bestowed upon me because the millenia before me had done it that way. I just couldn't take being blinded by some foolish destiny that I disliked intensely and didn't want at all, not to mention a few people not allowing me to dismiss it as something foolish and ignorable.

I looked at Mamoru Chiba with an expression of distaste - I simply couldn't stand how he acted towards me. I'd gotten rid of my whole being for him, stopped being so clumsy and as much of a crybaby, and he wouldn't let me move on to love somebody else? What kind of world do we live in if women can't lose their love for a man gradually, I don't know. Glowering at him, I left the room with the depressed, lonely letter sitting on my bed, not with a care if he read it or not. He could read it, and I didn't care how much it would possibly hurt him, majorly because I felt that he deserved it after how much destiny had forced us together. In fact, I almost felt it was a requirement for him to read it. He wouldn't gain any understanding of why I was spending less time with him these days if he refused to even bat an eyelid at it.

I frowned at Minako as she walked by, excited about the Starlights and Kakyū coming to the castle. She was babbling to Ami about it without taking a single breath as I walked past her, wondering what caused such an excited atmosphere on her side. Was she longing for Yaten, or was it just that she was excited to see our fellow senshi after assisting in their revival? And I saw Ami blush as I caught the tail end of their conversation - was it that she'd made a mistake in a diagnosis, or was she too clamouring for one of the Starlights? I wanted to butt into the conversation, but decided against it and just walked right by them. I shouldn't have given up being crybaby Usagi for destiny - if I didn't, I'd at least have some remnant of a sense of fun. Something told me I'd need one in future, just to be able to put up with my beautiful Kinmokusei, Seiya. Something told me that she and I would end up bumping into each other awfully soon, even sooner than I had first anticipated, so to speak.

To go with tradition, I walked to the kitchen to talk to Mako - or Jupiter, if I was being much more formal towards her - about the preparations being made in the kitchen for the Starlights' arrival. I was kind of jealous that she had gotten her love, and the fact that destiny had ended up permitting her to do so. I wished that destiny, in all of its glorified light, would let me have Seiya, no matter what the cost, whatever that cost may be. I just wanted her - couldn't Mamo-chan and the rest see that? I had only married Mamoru for destiny, nothing more. Something about that realisation made something ignite inside me, something deeper than the feeling of hope - I felt like myself again, even if that meant I felt like the silly bun head that married a complete and utter jerk for the sake of destiny.

That was the fact. I wasn't even totally sure that I wanted him anymore. Maybe I was a sick individual, as Haruka kept telling me. Maybe I shouldn't feel such a strong connection to that Starlight. But, Haruka should understand, she was a lesbian and married Michiru for their beautiful love and nothing but that. If only that was the reason why I married Mamoru Chiba...

"Hey, Usagi?" Makoto said, interrupting my train of thought. "Are you alright? You don't really seem that present in the moment." She poked me on my left arm, just to make sure I was still somewhat alive.

I flinched, with the shock of her poking me filling my entire being. "I-I... I'm fine, Mako. Thank you for your concern. I'm just... Thinking."

"You can tell me, Usagi. I know you. The old Usagi I know and love wouldn't be so vague. She'd tell me what was on her mind without even realising she said a thing," she told me. It was told to me in a voice that sounded like it was talking to a small child.

"I..." The shock of her telling me had nearly paralyzed me in the form of speech. "I... It's nothing, Mako. I'm just... thinking about somebody."

"Oooh! Who are you possibly thinking about?" She had hearts in her eyes and spun around frantically. "Is it a boy? If so, which boy?!" She demanded, and then noticed me gazing off into the distance. "Oh, I think I know! Is it a girl that maybe cross-dresses as a man? Is it one of the Lights, potentially? Is it Seiya?"

"Yes... One partner that destiny just wouldn't permit me to have..." I mumbled sadly. "How did you guess, Mako? I didn't know that you knew me that well..."

"Well, of course I know my amazing friend very well," Makoto replied with a smile. "After all, if I didn't, how would I ever be able to help you with your love problems?" She placed a soft hand on my shoulder. "It's going to be alright, Usagi, trust me. Remember, your happiness is my number one priority. Okay? You're my best friend, and the one I'm closest to out of all of the Inners. Of course I think you're fabulous. You just need to believe in yourself." She smiled softly at me. "You need to do that from the bottom of your heart, okay? If you need me, I'm always here."


	3. chapter three

The days passed ever so slowly, slithering along like an obese snail that doesn't exercise whatsoever. I kept up my communication with Mamoru, but only so those that were in the dark about our marriage situation weren't asking too many awkward questions. At this point only Minako, Makoto, Chibi-Usa knew the whole situation with Seiya - Hotaru because she was told by Chibi-Usa, who I felt shouldn't be left in the dark, and Minako because she'd managed to tease it out of me. Mamoru still didn't have a clue what was going on with me, even though he should have gotten the entire narrative from the letter that I had sent to Seiya. The stupid man had read that letter about a few hundred times over and still didn't understand why I wanted her and what made her so desirable. I was getting more desperate to see Seiya with each minute that passed when I was fully alone. After all, I never really had the time otherwise.

"Mama?" Chibi-Usa whispered and looked up at me with a small, sad expression.

"Yeah, Chibi-Usa?" I responded with a soft expression, feeling inquisitive.

"Are you and Papa getting a divorce? You know, because of Seiya?" She asked.

"I don't know about that yet, Bunny," I whispered and stroked her hair with a quivering left hand.

"But... Minako said that when a Mama and a Papa move on from each other, they divorce..." She glanced upward at me with soft red eyes that had seemingly lost their sparkle.

"Minako Aino has no clue what she is talking about," I hissed to her in a harsh tone. "As far as I myself know, Minako is yearning for young Yaten Kō and hasn't even married anybody yet, little Miss Venus, goddess of love. And she is cursed to never get her love, so how is she the love guru all of a sudden?"

"She's Princess Venus, Goddess of love, of _course _she knows what she's talking about," Chibi-Usa replied, playfully sticking out her tongue. "But, I do understand what you're saying, Mama. If she's not married, how should she know about the d word? I don't think..."

"I know, Chibi-Usa," I smiled and stroked her little pigtails, tucking a stray strand of light pink hair behind her right ear. "She shouldn't even be bringing up that word around you. But we might end up doing just that. Not being married anymore. Nobody else can know a word of this,'kay? They all think we're the perfect couple..."

"Why did they force you together if you didn't want to be?" Chibi-Usa had an inquisitive expression on her face, and her eyes gleamed with interest.

"We wanted to be. It was fate. He was Endymion, I was Serenity. Two destined souls. It was always told and expected that we'd have a beautiful and happy marriage and have you. And that's what the future had in store for us, at least until Galaxia collected Sailor Crystals to rid her of Chaos, which resulted in the Starlights arriving to help. That was when Seiya fell for me and I, in turn, fell for her. I didn't realise that her loving me meant Mamoru - or, I should say, Endymion - and I were forced. We weren't to be." I sighed sadly, pausing to let my pink haired daughter digest the explanation. I smiled a forlorn smile at my daughter before continuing, "I had a choice. I could choose Seiya. Have a completely new future, Chibi-Chibi as my second kid and a different version of you as my first. A different marriage, a different kind of birth. Or I could choose Mamoru, keep you, have the same future and feel guilty about not choosing Seiya." I smiled at her before continuing. "And... I chose Mamoru, just so I could keep you as my daughter - I don't know what I would have done without you, to be honest. You made me stronger, and I really appreciate that. I wasn't the weak crybaby that I was before, and I kept you. But I had my regrets, as those were kind of part of the deal. I regretted not choosing Seoya for the longest of times. It was hard for me."

"Mama, can I tell you something?" Chibi-Usa asked me after I had finished telling her my story.

"Sure, honey. What do you want to talk to me about? I'm all ears." I smiled at her and gave her a warm hug to convince her that I'd love her no matter what.

"I'm... I'm in love with Hotaru-chan. I thought, I genuinely thought that a prince was what I needed. All this time, I had denied my feelings for her because of Helios and thinking that a prince was what I needed. I know that I'm too young for this but... I love her. She and I were destined, but in the RIGHT way."

"You're only a young girl, Chibi-Usa. How can you possibly know what and who you want at this time of your life?" I whispered to her as I sifted through her hair.

"Didn't your Mama and Papa say the same thing when you told them about Mamo?" Chibi-Usa queried, with an air of discomfort around what my probable answer would be.

"No. I told them somewhat upfront about it. Especially the Silver Millenium." I held her hand to warm it. "Although, the thing is, my Papa told me that Mamoru himself was too old for me!" I chuckled.

We parted ways as we each walked to our destinations, not knowing exactly what was going on. But, what I did know, was that I was almost going to see the love of my life, Seiya. As long as the other Outer Senshi didn't find out about the fact that I wasn't going to continue being with Mamo, I'd be all good and wouldn't need to worry about a single thing. I went back to my room and smiled to myself.

I heard whirring noises, which were an illusion created by the Lights. Everyone was chanting their names, Ami, Rei, Minako and Mako being in the front row of the people waiting for a greeting. All were happy and seemed to be buzzing with excitement, both Hotaru and Chibi-Usa stunning towards a newly arrived Galaxia. All except for Michiru and Haruka, who seemed to be cold towards the new comers. In fact, they both looked down at the Lights as if they were scum. Haruka spoke up.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS?!"

Everyone froze and looked at the heiress of the planet Uranus. But Haruka was glaring at me.


	4. chapter four

She dragged me through the crowd and led me to the research chambers, angry with me. She glared at me, making me feel small for what felt like the first time in years. She sat me down with a forceful air about her, glaring at me as if I were scum again. I didn't quite know why she was acting like this - surely I hadn't done anything wrong by sending Seiya over to Crystal Tokyo to make me feel better about what was going on? I looked at the glistening marble floor with my sapphire blue eyes. I blinked as I adjusted to the amount of light in the room - there was a fairly bright lamp in front of my face that felt as if it were likely to melt me, the chandelier was overflowing with glorious light and I felt that there was just far too much going on. It was so much _brighter _than it was out in the open within the city of Crystal Tokyo.

She tugged me onto the chair and assumed a forceful expression, Michiru looking nervous - an expression I had genuinely never seen her have before, for she was never a bit nervous when it came to Haruka, because she felt that any of what Haruka did was right, which was what led Haruka to believe in her in the first place. She looked at me with a glare that could stop time and melt the whole of the Antarctic in one attempt, and grimaced, leaving a furiously angry expression on her gradually reddening face. Michiru glanced at me as if she were telling me she was sorry, but she shouldn't have to do that. That should be Haruka telling me she was sorry. I thought I was her princess and deserved somewhat respect...

I rubbed at my temples in frustration, wondering when, if at all, I would be let out of this room of restriction. When I was let out, I would go to Seoya and ask her about her trip through the Milky Way, as well as make inquires about how well Kinmoku was being restored after that horrendous battle all that time ago. If the battle hadn't happened, her home planet would've been safe from harm and I could refrain from worrying. There was just something about that woman that made my heart beat many times faster than it should.

"What possessed you to detain me here?" I queried, glancing at Haruka as I surveyed the room.

"Don't you see the damage you're doing by dragging Seiya here?" Haruka hissed at me.

"Seriously, I can't believe you'd be so stupid." Michiru looked at me pointedly and she added, "Don't you think they want peace after all they've been through?"

Haruka glared at Michiru to attempt to shut her up. "That's not what I meant, Michi-chan." She focused her glare back on me. "You're putting the future in _danger _by simply doing what you're doing."

"I don't understand. I had Chibi-Usa, married Mamo and took the throne. And as soon as I feel that I deserve more from my life, like _Seiya, _you decide to shut me out and say I'm _wrong. _I'm not jeopardising the future if I've already created and followed with it. I don't care if it wasn't the plan for me to be with Seiya or not, but you can't stop me from doing anything regarding her."

"Don't be foolish, Princess. You have no idea what Haruka and I are capable of," Michiru whispered darkly. "Anyway, don't go too far. You don't want to risk doing anything you would regret."

"You don't get it!" I shouted, lifting myself up and letting myself out of the room with the most amount of grace that I could muster. I burst into tears. "You have no idea if what I'm saying, do you? All you want is for me to only love Mamoru. But I can't! There are other people in my life, okay?" And I proceeded to run out of the room and later flop onto my bed, crying into my pillow.

"_I wish I didn't have a sister that was a total loser!"_

_"Crying doesn't suit you, bun-head."_

_"That's cold, isn't it?"_

_"You're such a wimp."_

_"Don't get in our way!"_

As I went through those horrible memories of the past and the endeavours that we had to make to change them. If only Shingo was alive right now. Maybe then he would think I wasn't a total loser. I was cold to Seiya, I was a wimp, a klutz, and a crybaby. And now everybody hated me, including Haruka and Michiru. I continued to cry, though I knew how much it would solve in this situation - nothing. It was my way of escaping bad times, and what was bad had to be avoided - in most circumstances, at least. Sometimes what was bad didn't have to be avoided, and _that _was when the world became more interesting. I intertwined my fingers with the pillow.

"Yo, Odango-atama," a voice from outside of my room greeted me. "May I come in?"

"Just come in already, Seiya." I flung myself and my stupid princess attire on top of my bed and sat upright, facing her. "Hurry up and get in, I'm sick of crying alone in here!"

"Crying? Hey, why've you been doing that, Usagi?" Seiya asked with a sincere expression and a smile. "Do I need to tell something to somebody?"

"Haruka has been acting up lately, telling me about how dangerous this is," I replied with a pout. "She thinks I'm jeopardising Crystal Tokyo by being in a relationship with you."

"She should understand all this, right? After all, she is in love with Michiru and I would say their love is very _passionate_." Seiya just simply glanced at the ceiling and grabbed my hand with a smile.

"That's what I would say, too," I admitted. "Except, all she really cares about mentioning to me is how I'm jeopardising this fickle future they've got set up in their heads. But I've done what we knew was required from the start. I should, in theory, be able to change who I love, right? It's not going to make the world end or something."

I looked outside to see Kakyu and Galaxia talking about something. What, I didn't know.

"I think we might need to leave this to another time. It's a shame. I wanted to get closer to you." Seiya kissed me on the forehead and departed the room.

"I love you, my sweet osmanthus blossom."

"Love you too, Odango."

And then I left with her. I saw Minako and Yaten talking. What could they be talking about?

"Hey, love-birds!" Minako shouted.


	5. chapter five

I woke up from a deep slumber and saw a concerned Seiya watching over me like a protective lover. Little did she know, two of her worst nightmares lived in Crystal Tokyo, and they'd stop at absolutely nothing to try and make her life as impossibly hellish as they could - and they were perfectly capable of ruining her reputation and mine. I walked into the bathroom and did my hair up into its signature odango hairstyle. I then put my wing like hair pins in my hair. I then tried to figure out if there was something else I could be doing today. That's right, I needed to make sure Chaos' seal wasn't going to be broken any time soon - and that didn't exactly seem close enough in the near future, so I decided to not bother. We'd been in peace for so many years. What should stop us? It was also soon to be the sixth anniversary of the battle, meaning it was fast approaching Chibi-Usa's birthday, and I needed to devote as much of my being as possible to making her birthday as good as it possibly could be. Especially making sure Hotaru would keep her busy before the celebrations, which I was entirely sure she was absolutely capable of.

Frowning, I ran around as fast as physically possible, and successfully prolonged the amount of time I had had awake before putting my princess attire on, which I quite felt was an achievement in itself. Also, it was a stupid act to engage in - and absolutely the opposite of regal - but I didn't feel capable enough to care about that fact. I just didn't feel at all like a princess, and I could tell Seiya was concerned. I wanted to tell her why I was doing this, but I frankly hadn't a clue, so I could have as good of a guess as her in regards to that matter. I pouted when I sat back down on my bed, I wasn't ready for the slew of anger from Haruka and Michiru that I would have to endure today. But, they're probably narrow-minded, which is why they're so bothered at the prospect of Mamoru and I no longer being married. It must seem odd to them, me wanting nothing more than somebody other than Mamoru, but it was true. I didn't feel that he was my life partner. Was that so much of a sin, to even think that? I wasn't sure.

I sat upright on my bed and looked at Seiya. She was pretty, and had the charm of Mamo and Haruka added together and broken into to create her facial features - but, it seemed as if I felt _less _charmed by that idea over time. Well, though she was a little bit pushy, she was nothing like either of them personality wise - if anything, Yaten was more like Haruka. I smiled at the prospect of letting Minako know that it was the way that I felt about her girlfriend. Not that they were girlfriends. It wasn't as if I had asked the both of them about their relationship status.

"Hello there, Odango," Seiya smiled up at me and grabbed my hand, engulfing it in her warm one. "You seem to look like a cat. Glancing up at me like you do. You remind me of how Luna is when she's desperate for more. Don't give me a pout." She leant forward and whispered in my ear, "I don't know how, but we're going to hit this world like a storm. Nobody, not even Haruka or Michiru, will be able to stop us."

I giggled. "How is that possible, Sei-chan?" I whispered back with a pout.

"I promise, Odango, that it will be possible. I have made my promise to you, and anything is possible." She glanced into the distance of the kingdom's left wing."Even Kakyū making a strong bond with Galaxia. Anything can happen. Including us conquering the world with our love. It will happen."

"You're so funny, Sei-chan." I looked up from the edge of the bed, her face looming over me. "Hey, where's my kiss?"

"Jeez, you're more pushy than I ever was," she replied, as she carved a kiss into my lips. "But it's alright. I'd do anything for my beautiful Odango. Even this." She kissed me again.

"Hey, is that any way to speak to your princess?" I asked, and wagged my finger in her face. "You're so melodramatic, Seiya."

"I have to be when I have a cute Bunny to impress." She cupped my face in her hands. "And wagging a finger at your lover isn't acceptable where I come from."

"Hey!" We both erupted in laughter and she tickled me, giving me a hug in the process.

"Calm it down, some of us have a crush to dream about," Minako complained from the next room along. "And said crush to talk to!"

"Leave us alone!" We both chanted from our room, erupting in more laughter.

"Now, time to get serious," Seiya wagged a finger at me.

"Hey, hey, that's a biiit too far," I replied.

She blushed. "No, no. As in, as a princess. You have to plan for your daughter's birthday, remember?"

"She's _your _stepdaughter," I hissed back.

"That's why we both prepare."

"I can tell you wanted to go further in our relationship," I countered.

"Maybe in the next few months, we need our love to grow first."

We both walked out of the room with these big blushes and smiles on both of our faces, and I couldn't help but stare when I saw Minako holding Yaten's hand. I didn't think it meant anything yet. I would also have to converse with Kakyū. I had so much to do today, and that was excluding the preparations. But Seiya and I should get it all done... Right?

I walked out of the hall... And right into Mamoru.


	6. chapter six

"I deeply apologise!" I blurted suddenly, with a glance at Mamoru.

"No, it's alright. It's me that should be sorry. I'm deeply sorry that you had to try that type of pretence. It didn't hide it, did it? Your yearning for Seiya, more that you ever yearned for me. I am fully ready to support you, Serenity. I, for one, am sick of pretending like this. Pretending that we are the dream couple when they can clearly see, in moments like this one, that we aren't." He looked back at me. "In fact, I do yearn for Setsuna, as you do for Seiya."

"Mamoru, it's not-"

"It's fine, Serenity. I get it. You want to be in denial just because of the fact you are around me. But, quite frankly, I am ready to support you." He coughed. "If Seiya does wrong, I'll jump in and save you like I used to do. I am absolutely fine with whoever you choose. It isn't at all like we're bound to our love because of a bracelet... That's such a horrid concept. Anyway, I am _sick _and tired of pretending like this."

"Me too, but... Well, I found it was the only way to keep this from Haruka, but _that _kind of thinking was such a mistake. Do you see where hiding it got me?" I showed him some bruises. "These. These bruises are from Haruka when she found out. And Michiru_ let her_ try and go along with it."

"Haruka is the biggest idiot of them all. She's the reason the Outers are misunderstood like this," he replied. "I would forgive her if only she'd be a little less - what's the word - temperamental. What's made her like this?"

"Well, it's abundantly clear she hated Seiya, even when she first came along, but WHY is what we both need to know." I parted ways with him. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I'll make contact with Michiru to see why exactly is making Haruka like this. Rest assured that enquiries will be made." He bowed his head and left, leaving me stunned.

"I'm so sorry, Mamoru."

"I already told you not to worry!" He bellowed back at me and walked back towards where he was intending to go - which was, quite frankly, a place that I didn't know about. I was glad about that. Maybe I'd have some peace for once. Just Seiya and I, like we were kids again. That was something I yearned for. I wonder where she was in my past life?

I walked toward the room, where I couldn't help but try to stare after Minako. She seemed in a good mood. She had probably talked to Yaten again, and maybe even taken their relationship to the next level. Those words words words I wanted to hear from Seiya's mouth. I wanted to take things to the next level. We weren't bound by bracelets, as Haruka and Michiru tried to convince us, but I wanted to be with Seiya. It was that simple. She was a sticker, and Mamoru was an absolute jerk that I didn't want to deal with. But, he wasn't. He was nice to me about Seiya and I was nice to him in regards to his yearning for Setsuna. But, he wanted to end things. Not that I cared.

Shoulders slumped, I walked towards my room and proceeded to then sit on the edge of my bed. If only I was allowed to think of something or someone apart from Mamoru around the Outers. But nobody was supportive enough. We met in secret, just like most couples that weren't bound to each other by destiny did. We just needed nobody to care and nobody to find out. And that was harder than anything, even harder than being with Mamoru, which was painful in its own right. I slept and dreamt of a future where Mamoru and I _didn't _need to be together. One where I wasn't jeopardising the carefully carved out future by my yearning for Seiya. That would be the dream, but it wasn't to be, not if the Outers had anything to say about it. I sat straight up and frowned. Why should my choices be dictated by them and the restrictive future they set up for me?

I glanced up at the ceiling from my position on the bed. It looked like dreamland. It wasn't what was intended, I'm sure of that, but it felt that way to me. Anything was open to interpretation, including this ceiling, and that wallpaper. I grimaced. If only life were to be that perfect. The stars never seemed to be aligned for me.

A figure walked into my room and startled me.

"Serenity, are you perfectly alright?" He asked.

I blinked. "Oh! Helios, I'm fine. Don't worry. What do you wish to ask me?"

The cloud-white haired priest looked at me and shook his head. "I would like to know the location of Miss Rei of Mars," he said simply.

"Oh, Rei!" I smiled and looked at him from the tip of my bed. "She's in the room across the hall. She's probably praying, so may be some time if you require her immediately. She's firey when it comes to her prayers. I suggest silence when approaching her, Helios."

"How far across the hall?" He requested.

"Around a hundred metres across from here," I answered immediately.

"Thank-you," he responded.

"Please, call me Usagi."

"Alright," Helios agreed to my request. "Thank you again, Miss Usagi."

"It really isn't too much of a worry, Helios," I replied. "Good day."

He left and walked in pursuit of Rei and I had time to myself for once. I needed to think of something other than Mamoru and Seiya. But I just didn't have the time. A tall figure with a feminine frame was leaning into my doorway. Mako.

"Usagi, I need you to help me with the cake preparations for the birthday of your daughter," she told me.

I got up from the bed and let her lead me to the kitchen. "What exactly do you need my help with?" I asked.

"I need you to test the cakes," she replied with a serious look on her face.

"You're the best cook in the castle! Why would you need me to taste-test the batter?" I queried.

"I'm trying something new." She smiled. "A new flavour of cake to be exact."


	7. chapter seven

I took a harsh intake of breath. I needed to get to Uranus and Neptune's chambers as soon and as fast as I possibly could. They needed to know how I felt after they delivered the harming blow of hate a few days back. But, as of a few hours ago, I was helping Makoto test her cake batters for my daughter's upcoming birthday. I wanted to tell Uranus and Neptune just what I thought of them, but I needed to be involved in the process of preparing my beautiful young daughter's birthday. I didn't care to notice that Makoto looked a little jealous at the sight of Ami and Taiki holding hands. Is it possible that she wouldn't have married Motoki if the Starlights hadn't developed such a closeness to our hearts - would she have married the bluenette Ami instead? Makoto frantically started working on the icing, as if she was attempting to detach herself from Ami. But it was hard to detach yourself from an old flame. I knew that from experience. I tested the orange and almond flavoured batter as she worked on the icing, which I was sure would look amazing. I needed to make sure my daughter wasn't disappointed on her special day. Her birthday is next to nothing in her mind - it is as important to her as Christmas is important to Santa Claus.

Mako looked at me, and I knew that meant she wanted to know how the cake batter tasted. I dipped my finger into the side of the bowl and pulled it back out again, at which point it was seeping through my nails and running up my left hand. I put my finger in my mouth and let the taste of the batter wash over my body. I licked my lips. I shouldn't be any portion surprised with how fabulously wonderful the batter tasted - Makoto was a cake connoisseur. My face contorted itself into a confused but happy grin, and I gave my friend, and cook, the thumbs up. She smiled up at me whilst spreading the icing across the cake with a contented smile, and she then proceeded to work as hard as she possibly could during the time in which she was baking. It made my heart ache to see my friend do something with such joy and confidence. The only things that gave me joy these days were my friends, Chibi-Usa, Seiya and eating. And I rarely got the chance to enjoy those four things without the implausible worry that Uranus and Neptune would foreshadow improbable darkness and Chaos regenerating. I wish I could just enjoy living, but there was only a matter of time.

I continued taste testing the batters and baked goods until I felt horrendously ill, ill enough to throw up a mountain of vomit and potentially get my hips a lot wider than I originally intended. I smiled at Mako as she finished up her preparations, and then went to bed to have a relaxed and contented slumber and let the hours before Chibi-Usa's birthday run away from me. I let out a yawn and fell immediately into the deepest and best sleep I had ever had. I dreamt of a new world where danger and worry were non-existent or completely irrelevant. I dreamt of a flower field, Seiya and being cute like the rest of the couples in the castles. Nobody felt jealous of anybody. Everyone was living in peace, and nobody cared about destiny or who was in love with whom. I couldn't help but wish that was right now, but I knew that it wasn't going to be entirely possible. None of my dreamt up futures were anywhere near remotely plausible. I slept on. I still dreamt of the exact same future, but with Ami and Mako as a couple. They seemed to be happier, somehow. I continued to sleep onward, dreaming of happy things and happy people, with no judge or jury to decide on my fate. I wanted to give up on this dream, but something made me continue dreaming it, even though it was entirely illogical and an impossible future. As I didn't eradicate Chaos completely, as Cosmos reminded me, my comrades will have to fight for love and justice once more. I felt slightly saddened and still continued to sleep, even though I didn't want to. I find it impossible to fully enjoy sleep these days.

I felt warmth inside my bed, and I snuggled down further. I needed to help celebrate my wonderful daughter's birthday, and show my love and support for her and her love and destiny bond with Hotaru. Destiny bonds can't be faulted, at least rarely. I wanted my angel to have a wonderful birthday and my mind filled with thoughts of anticipation and worry. I needed to make sure my daughter's birthday was entirely _perfect_, just so she was happy once more. There was no reason for her to feel saddened or awkward on her birthday, even if it was how I felt when I thought of the coldness of my two least favourable comrades. I didn't feel entirely up to talking to them on my daughter's special day, but I'd have to communicate with them eventually. I couldn't keep putting off the inevitable, even if it was what I wanted to happen. After all, the two should understand love like mine and Seiya's - they are in love with each other, aren't they? I frowned when I thought of their reaction.

Warmth soon hit my face, which wasn't enough to wake me from my seemingly endless slumber. I wanted to stay asleep for all eternity and then have somebody tell me that I were dead and needed to be revived. I continued sleeping, even as I felt someone's hand tugging at my comforter. I rolled onto my side.

"Mama!"

I didn't wake.

"MAMA!"

Didn't even evoke a remote stirring from me.

"Jeez, do I need Papa to cart Seiya in here or can you just wake up? Lazybones!" The hands tugged at my comforter again, but I refused to let myself blink.

I didn't wake, even when the comforter was pulled off of my bed entirely.

"Jeez, have it your way. Not even good wishes. Happy birthday to me."

The hands completely stripped my bed bare.

"MAMA! WAKE UP, YOU'RE SO LAZY!"

The child, who I figured out was Chibi-Usa, stormed out of my bedroom.

A warm hand wrapped around my hand and entered quietly into the room.

"Odango," the voice of its owner whispered.

I blinked and rubbed at my eyes. "Seiya?"

"Your daughter's very mad," she added. "She stormed into my chambers and said that I should hurry up and come in here so you could get up and wish her happy birthday."

"It was my fault!" I started to sob. "She's unhappy and it's all my fault!"

"You can't help being a deep sleeper." She smiled at me. "Let's get you ready so you can eat breakfast with Chibi-Usa."


	8. chapter eight

I looked over at Seiya, who was smiling at the dress I had put on. She was right, it was beautiful. In fact, I would go as far as to say that it was probably the best and most beautiful dress I had ever seen in my entire lifetime. I couldn't believe that Seiya could choose anything that beautiful - having spent nearly half her Earth life as a boy must have dulled her feminine fashion sense in some way or another. I stared at Seiya, who was currently still in her Three Lights getup. She had been in that suit for days now. Doesn't it get boring, wearing all the same clothes? I would have thought that it would, but my Senshi had always worn the same henshins, just with extended bows, different brooches and various tiara gem shapes. Saturn's first henshin always stuck out the most to me, but it had also changed to her 'eternal' form. I had seen it with wings a couple of times, but that was rarely, only when she was calling upon my daughter to lend strength to her and the others. She was really my daughter's senshi, whether I liked to think of it that way or not. I clutched at Seiya's hand as we headed out of my chambers, and I couldn't help but notice a cute little blush on her cheeks. I really wanted to pinch them, but was that really appropriate of regal to begin with? As soon as I were to come into that room, I would be the example for the _whole _of Crystal Tokyo. I had to make sure I was putting my best self out there - something I never needed to worry about when I was a mere teenager. Something I didn't even need to _think _about back then. But, I had to right now, no matter how grave the circumstances were. And that saddened me.

I was ushered in, and that was when I realised that I was dead, for there were too many people in that room to greet one by one, which meant I apparently had to greet all of them, and I didn't want to. All my friends, as well as Chibi-Usa and her senshi, and heaps of my servants had filled my dining hall, to the point where it was filled past the walls, and there was a queue of people waiting to get in - likely the press. I saw Makoto shoot jealous daggers at Taiki, who had Ami resting against her right shoulder. It was obvious that the strong but feminine girl, Mako, was broken by simply seeing the girl she pledged her love to before the Starlights even came with one of those very people. She had clearly never truly wanted to marry Motoki, he was just for show. Makoto detached herself from Motoki and stormed out the room, right as Palla was carting some cakes for herself and the new senshi. I couldn't help but see that there was a stormy look in her eyes. She didn't like the fact that Taiki and Ami were so close, and it would be hard trying to let the bluenette go. She took one last stormy glare at Taiki as she left, and then left for good. Could it be that she was jealous of the bluenette and Taiki? I frowned as she left, but then put on a smile to disguise my concern for Mako. She never usually had random emotional outbursts like that, so I wondered what was up. She only ever had those outbursts if she felt like she was being provoked, but I wasn't quite sure about her current emotional state - was she even emotionally stable at this point? I wasn't quite sure.

I surveyed the room with my hand over my brows, immediately going into the mindset that there was some sort of danger in the room for me to conquer. All people were doing were talking, and maybe even flirting at some point. I couldn't help but notice Haruka and Michiru looking at me suspiciously from the back corner, as if I were the one putting us in danger. In fact, they were the only two that were actually not talking or mingling with others. There were even couples that were having a very flirty time, trying to grow a romance when they barely knew each other. I noticed Yaten and Minako flirting. I needed to call a speech. But how? I needed to talk about my daughter and how amazing she was. She was about to have a birthday, and a huge celebration was taking place.

"Mama, you finally came! And you look - what's the word they all use - immaculate! I can't believe you have a fashion sense nice enough for this!" Chibi-Usa remarked with a smile. "This feast is so yummy, Mako is _such _a good cook! She really did herself out with the cakes, Palla-chan has had about twenty of them. She should be ill, but she was clearly pigging out on the fried rice just a moment ago. Hey, at least she is eating something healthy."

"Yeah, she is a good cook," PallaPalla agreed with a smile, coming back from the table with a big grin and a tray of sushi. "I feel like a princess, 'cause I've feasted so much!"

"That's 'cause you are, baka imoto," VesVes retorted, smirking, and holding a few cakes that she had grabbed from the table before PallaPalla could get to them. She bit off some of the icing wildly, and her eyes glistened. "Wow, this cake - it's so good! I didn't know the cook was that good at her job!"

"What did I tell you, Ves-chan?" JunJun remarked. "I need to take some tips from Kino-san. She's so good at this. I need to bake just like her!" She was grinning as she took a bite of some dumplings.

"Go ahead, Jun-chan," CereCere added, munching on three mochis at once. "I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

I smiled at them. They seemed to be having fun. "Yes. I taste-tested the batter. She was really nervous about it. She would be happy to know that she had someone that wanted to learn from her." I smiled warmly.

"Ohayo, Taru-chan! Come over here," Chibi-Usa instructed, waving over to Hotaru.

Hotaru was carrying a small plate of food that didn't have much more than noodles and mochi on it as she came over to us.

"This food is great," she complimented. "I wish I could eat as much as you all. But I don't want to be ill like before."

"I don't want you to be either," Chibi-Usa soothed.


	9. chapter nine: Mako's Panic

I glanced at the four of them as they all consoled Hotaru and left to find Makoto. At that point, I didn't even hear the explosion that sounded in the distance of the west wing of the castle. I was too busy bustling to notice the myriad of subjects that were panicking and the palace staff that were hurriedly evacuating everyone, and I did have a place to be. I needed to find Makoto to figure out what had made her have that sudden burst of anger that had consumed her and made her like a frustrated dragon. I wanted to make her calm so she wouldn't worry about what was coming. I may not have heard the first explosion, I had definitely heard the second and had seen the absolutely frightened palace staff, and everyone shrieking as if someone was going to die. But nobody was going to die, not if I could help it. But, before I could, I had to talk to Mako and work out what was frustrating her so much. I had a qualm about her feeling this way. And the only way to ease that qualm was to go to Mako and find out what exactly was bothering her - I had a way with words that I could use to my advantage at any point.

"MAKO!" I hollered. "KINO MAKOTO!"

I did not get a response and let myself go towards her chambers and try to work out whether she was there or not. I had to, after all. Why didn't she seem like the type of girl that would get out her feelings by crying into her pillow, but there had to be a method of getting your feelings out, even if it means getting aggravated. I couldn't imagine not being with Seiya, and that was exactly what Makoto was going through with Ami. Another explosion went off in the distance and that was what made me decide that I definitely should check up on her. I knocked on the door to her chambers and heard her voice instruct me to enter the room, very gruffly. I sat on the end of her bed at her. Her face was paler than usual and tears were streaming wildly from a pair of green eyes. Her reddish brown hair was scraggly and very difficult to finger through, almost as if something goes was attacking her from within. Her cheeks were burning red and hot - I had felt them. Her green eyes had lost their sparkle and her increasingly pale hands were shaking at an extreme speed. She could barely croak out a hello. All this time, Makoto had been the strongest person I had ever known, insisting to fight even if she were in bad condition. But she could barely move now, any movement seeming as if would kill her by a large amount - and she looked near dead now. I knew it wasn't just because of what happened with Ami - it had to be something else, it definitely had to be. There must be something else. She can't just be weakened because of yearning for someone, can she? I wasn't sure anymore.

I ran out to the dining hall to grab Mako something to eat, just from what we had left over. I had expected a crowd of people filing out the hall gradually, but I was greeted with a resounding silence. Nobody was there at all, so I had the perfect chance to smuggle some food for Makoto, I knew I had to grab enough to nourish her and make her feel better. I grabbed a bowl and filled it to the brim with noodles and dumplings. I also got a plate and put mochi and cake slices on it. I left the room and gave Makoto her meal in her chambers, then went back to see what all the fuss was about. Sure enough, they were all battling Youma that flung energy balls all about the place, all listening to their master, who was instructing where they should fire shots, and who they should direct them to. If they weren't careful, they would all die at the hands of the ringleader.

"Mercury... Aqua Rhapsody!" Eternal Sailor Mercury blasted the enemy with a torrent of water.

"Mars," Eternal Sailor Mars began commanding, "Flame... Sniper!" She shot about twenty Youma with her Mars arrow. I leant in to get a closer look at the battle.

"Venus!" Eternal Sailor Venus hollered. "Love and Beauty... Shock!" Yellow hearts gave thirty Youma an electric shock.

"Space..." Uranus began. "Turbulence!"

"Submarine ... Violon Tide!" The two attacks combined and killed about one hundred juplicate Youma.

"Chronos," Pluto addressed, causing her Garnet Orb to glow. "Typhoon!" Her attack got rid of about thirty juplicates.

"Silence Glaive," Saturn gripped her scythe. "Surprise!" She barrelled into about twenty five juplicates, jabbing all with her scythe.

"Amazoness... Jungle..." The quartet summoned their attack. "ARROW!" The green arrow hit fifty juplicates and then proceeded to hit another twenty.

"Princess Lady Serenity... Grant power to my Tiare!" Eternal Chibi Moon collected energy. "Starlight Honeymoon... Therapy... Kiss!!" A pink blast killed Youma duplicates left, right and centre.

"Galactic infatuation!" Galaxia attacked and killed ninety juplicates.

"Kinmoku.. Fusion... Tempest!!" A torrent of incense blasts from Sailor Kakyū drowned twenty duplicates.

"Star... Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Sensitive... Inferno!"

The Starlights together get rid of about eighty five duplicates.

An unfamiliar Senshi stood atop a cliff and attacked the below ringleader. "Meteorite... Shower... Annihilation!" This attack was strong enough to rid the enemy of its ability to create duplicates of the Youma. "Is this really all that you senshi can do? Kids shouldn't be forced to fight and you shouldn't fight in a fuku made of metal! Honestly." The senshi didn't turn her head. "I do commend you all on getting rid of the duplicates. It made my job just that little bit easier." She smiled at Chibi Moon. "You're going to be a good princess when you grow up." She addressed the rest of the Senshi and said," I feel a member of your team was missing, but adios all! I shall assist next time this enemy shows up, for she will. This henchman will be back, I know it. Sayonara!" She jumped off the other side of the cliff and ran, never to be seen where she went.

"Wait!" Chibi Moon called after her. "Who are you? Who is this enemy?"

The mysterious new senshi was gone before there was a response.

"Where was Jupiter?" Eternal Mercury asked.

"She was out sick, unable to fight."


	10. chapter ten: Ami's Love For Mako!

When they had all detransformed, I lead all the Solar System Senshi to Makoto's chambers, where she was asleep with her hands and feet shaking, as if she was really cold and she had gone out without winter appropriate clothing on. Ami looked at her and rushed to grab some medicine, so as to make sure that Makoto could be cured before possible death. But, no amount of medicine could make Makoto stop her slumbering, shivering and groaning. It was getting to the point where Ami had given her the maximum dose she could if she wished to not have Makoto become more ill than she already was. We gave her warm food but it didn't wake her up. Nothing did. It got to the point that we were considering giving up on the operation altogether. She wasn't waking up from her slumber, no matter what we tried to do. She was mumbling inaudible gibberish under her breath and still shivering. I frowned and looked at her, thinking of how sad she looked in her slumber - causing me to realise what this sudden coma of hers was caused by. It was Mako's version of Chibi-Usa's nightmare. Except, Ami was the one take by the villain instead of me, and Taiki was said villain. I was about to open my mouth to say a such, but Ami opened hers first.

"Ami-san, what is your suggestion?" PallaPalla queried. "Palla-Palla - I mean I - would like to know."

"Do you know how that, in the 20th Century, Chibi-Usa-chan was being plagued with nightmares that nearly killed her?" Ami explained. "Do you remember learning how those nightmares were about Black Moon killing her mama?" She looked at us, with a dead serious expression crossing her features for a moment. "I believe that those nightmares are exactly the ones plaguing Mako-chan, except with something different, which I don't have a clue of. Do you have any ideas?"

"Makoto is jealous of you and Taiki," Minako began. "She loves you!"

"And how do you know that, exactly?" Ami inquired.

"Well, I saw her storm out when she saw you slumbering on Taiki's shoulder," Minako offered. "She seemed angry and was really jealous. There must be a way to fix these dreams."

"Yeah," Chibi-Usa agreed, "but there's no WAY I'm going into Mako's subconscious mind. That's too scary, even for a fully upgraded Solar System Senshi like me."

"Mmm," Haruka began, with a nod. "There must be another way, Ami-san."

"Yes, going into Makoto's mind is very dangerous," Setsuna cautioned. "You could get yourselves killed."

"That means there must be another way of doing so," Michiru considered. "Ami-san, do some research on this with your Mercury Computer. There must be another way."

"Rei, you've been silent for a while," Ami observed. "Do you have any information on the matter that we may not have?" She nodded at Rei before grabbing her Mercury Computer to research other methods of healing Makoto.

"Yes, actually," Rei weighed in. "We - as in Makoto, Minako and I - went to a confessional in Elysion, within the church. She confessed to marrying Motoki for the wrong reasons. She married him because she had thought that you and Taiki would get together and fall in love, and that Taiki would replace you in regards to a potential lover. She admitted that she had heard you talking to Taiki after their marriage about possibly getting closer with one another, getting to know one another. She took this as you having no need for her, so that is when her jealousy spiralled out of control. She began hating the mere thought about you being for everyone else. She thought you two were close enough to be lovers. That was what lead up to her having that outburst at seeing your head lain on Taiki's shoulder." She paused to take a breath and sat down. "She really loved you, Ami," Rei added to her statement and pursed her lips.

"Oh, I didn't know of the confessional," I admitted. "I only knew of her wanting Ami."

Ami looked up from her Mercury Computer and sighed, satisfied with what she had found on there, or seemingly so. She grimaced at read the article to us. "So, apparently, the only other way to wake her from her slumbers is to convince her that any treason I committed was blown out of proportion," she stated. "But how? Makoto could be dead any minute now."

"Just do all the sappy romantic things that they do in movies!" Minako suggested, with glee.

Ami's face was growing increasingly red with the pressure and stress. She shook her arms like you would when there was water on them and you were too lazy to use a tea towel. She looked at Makoto and back at us, frowning. She couldn't figure out what to do, which was apparent with her stressed pacing across the room. She scowled at her Mercury Computer and stared at the article, before shutting it down and trying to bury her nose into a book as a distraction, just to pass some time. She looked at me with stressed tears in her eyes and ushered me over to where she was sitting, and we watched Makoto. She was a sad sight, shivering all over the place.

"Mako... Mako... Mako-chan!" Ami walked up to her and shook her in her fit of stress. "Wake up, please, just WAKE UP!" She was down on her knees, as if she were praying. "Oh Goddess Selene! Mako, wake up! Please, just wake up! Trust me, I love you, I really do. Taiki-kun and I are just good friends, I swear it!" Her eyes were bleary as she rested her left hand on Makoto's right hand. "Please wake up. I really love you, Mako-chan! When will you realise that? I only want to be close with Taiki, but not in the sense of love. I leant on her shoulder and slept because I didn't want my head to crash against the wall! Please." Ami was in a fit at this point.

We all watched as Makoto stirred and looked at Ami with weak tears in her slightly open eyes. She gave her a weak smile as she tried to raise herself out of bed. She looked at Ami again and pecked her on the cheek. I smiled at the sight of the two together, they seemed like the perfect fit for one another.

"I love you too, Mi-Mi," she finally said, looking up at Ami. "I married Motoki because he looked like my sempai and so I could let you move on. But I still remember you asking me to dance all those years ago."

"Now, what about that mysterious Senshi?" Hotaru asked.

"Oh yes, I wonder about her, too," VesVes admitted. "Let's get the rest of our comrades together and discuss her."


	11. chapter eleven

"Okay, we've got all of you here. Thank god!" Rei remarked in exasperation. "Now, Usagi, if you wouldn't mind explaining what this meeting is for?"

"Well, I had thought that we could meet up here to discuss this new Senshi who seems to have appeared out of nowhere," I elaborated. I tossed a glare at Rei when she remarked that 'I thought that was obvious!' and stuck out her tongue like a child would. "You know who I'm talking about. That new senshi that came out of _nowhere _just to flaunt her strength and lecture us about how we fight!"

"Quit the beating around the bush," Haruka berated, arms folded against a plaid jacket.

"Well, of course, Usagi-chan thought we needed to know her name and that we need to investigate her further," Ami observed, with a grimace on her face. "First, does anybody know where she came from and what she plans on doing?"

"Well," Michiru began, giving Haruka a cold stare - her equivalent to standing up to the sandy platinum blonde. "She _somehow _thinks she has the right to berate the fact that the Crystal Tokyo Senshi actually fight and don't sit there and whine like little babies. She _might _want to fight along side us, but she might not. Setsuna, do you have any intel?"

Setsuna thought over it for a moment. "Yes." She pursed her lips. "I do know a fair bit about her," she added. "Just like us, this senshi was considered somewhat of a myth. She was a senshi who only ever appeared if there was a tear in the time void. She was almost my subordinate, if you will, and has the strengths of Eternal Sailor Moon and me combined. She can detect a rip in space time and only appeared if the Milky zwY as we knew it was in strife."

"So, you're saying that," Rei tried to comprehend it, "there is some kind of rip in space-time? The galaxy really is in strife if that is what this new enemy can cause."

"No way!" Minako whined. "I wanna go on a date, not fight some enemy!"

"Considering how well you had fought yesterday," Rei snarled. "I can't possibly believe you are unwilling to fight as you say you are."

"Now!" Makoto clapped her hands. "Let's find out who this person is. Can you tell us a bit more? Elaborate, tell us what this Senshi really is like."

"All right, Kino Makoto-san," Setsuna replied. "Well then, everyone. This senshi will be unlike any you have heard about. She will seem arrogant and obnoxious at first, and she will be _extremely _formal when she addresses you. She may also seem a little cold at first as well, but that is just part of her general demeanour. She will be fairly unforgiving, if I know this senshi well enough. You all know that a tear in space-time has been caused. But we are senshi. Senshi of love and justice. We shall figure this out. This senshi may not seem part of our team, but she is."

"Well, who is she, then?" I asked. "I had thought we had assembled all of the Solar System Senshi years ago."

"That's it. We assembled the _Solar System _senshi years ago. There is still Senshi left of this galaxy." Setsuna gave a grave sigh. "Ami-san? Can you tell them anything in regards to this discussion?"

"No, Setsuna," Ami admitted regretfully, looking up from her Mercury Computer. "All I have found is a whole other rabbit hole that I couldn't even comprehend." Her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Our best bet is to transform," Minako stated, "much as I don't want to."

"Yes," Hotaru agreed. "Now that you mention using our henshins, I have heard many explosions. I have forseen this world's destruction."

As if on cue, an explosion sounded in the distance, only to be followed by the cackles of the ringleader.

"Do you think we should...?" JunJun gestured to herself pathetically.

"Yes, Jun," Chibi-Usa instructed.

The rest of the Crystal Tokyo Senshi nodded.

"Hai, Chibi-Usa!" they chorused.

They left the room to transform and the rest of the senshi gradually filed out of the room until it was only me, Haruka and Michiru left in the cramped living quarters of Makoto. They glared at me, making me want to shy away into the corner - almost as if I was that same fourteen year old crybaby that I was some time ago. I flinched when Haruka grabbed my arm and dragged me into the dining hall, where we would be seenadn heard, without fail. They really felt like punishing me today. I sighed and looked over at Michiru, hoping, praying for some form of reassurance that Haruka was not going to lecture me again, but all Michiru did was turn her back to me and whisper something to Haruka.

I tried to sit myself comfortably on a chair, but that just resulted in Haruka forcibly raising me from my seated position. She gave me a withering glare and nodded at Michiru to leave, mouthing something to her. I guessed it was something threatening, but I wasn't quite sure. I couldn't lip read, so there was no way of me guessing what she instructed her wife to do. I tried to force open the French doors, only to be pulled away by Haruka so I wouldn't fall back. Locked. I groaned. There was no method to get out of here.

"I think I know what caused the tear in the void of space-time," Haruka muttured.

I shrank back and tried to get away.

"You're not going anywhere, _missy_," she hissed. "You have been very foolish in thinking that you could get away with ruining our peace. You heard what Setsuna-san said. There is a tear in the void of space-time. Which _means _that either the enemy has caused it, or _you _have. You may have caused us _danger_."

"Haruka, I _followed_ the future up until when I would cause no changes to it if I chose my own path," I began airily. "So I followed what I was told, so I don't have to follow what isn't set in stone."

"You may go, as nothing I will do will change your stance on the matter," Haruka sighed grimly. "But, just so you know, you cannot be smart with me, madam Tsukino. Never be smart with Haruka Tenō."

I left before she could say anything more, and she shouted, "Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

I watched the battle from the sidelines and couldn't help but notice how deep in concentration everybody was.

"Pallas Seawater Storm!"

"Juno Storm Breaker!"

"Ceres Ribbon Inhalation!"

"Vesta Volcanic Flamethrower!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

"Starlight Honey-Moon Therapy Kiss!"

These six attacks all blasted the Youma and limited its ability to create illusions.

"Mercury..."

"Mars..."

"Jupiter..."

"Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Flame Sniper!"

"Oak Evolution!" Their attacks got rid of the weakest of the four Youma that the henchman had sent out to battle the senshi.

"Venus Love and Beauty..."

"Star Sensitive..."

"Shock!"

"Inferno!"

The two attacks combined and created a blast that severely injured the second weakest Youma

"Kinmoku Fusion..."

"Galactic..."

"Star Serious..."

"Star Gentle..."

"Tempest!"

"Infatuation!"

"Laser!"

"Uterus!"

Blasts fired at the second weakest and the middle Youma, killing one and injuring another.

"Chronos..."

"Space..."

"Submarine..."

"Typhoon!"

"Turbulence!"

"Violon Tide!"

The blasts made the middle Youma limp about like a loon, shouting, "Ah-ho!"

The mysterious Senshi appeared. "Constellation Light Refraction!" The attack distracted both Youma and then she shouted, "Meteorite Shower Annihilation!" which defeated both Youma and injured the ringleader. The ringleader retreated, complaining.

"Who are you?" Eternal Pallas asked.

"I trust that Pluto had told you a little bit about me," the senshi replied. "My name is Sailor Zodiac. I am a Senshi that is usually shrouded in mystery. Most considered me a legend, that I wasn't real. I represent the Zodiac sign constellations. I only ever fight if there is imminent danger to the space-time void. This new enemy is posing a threat to the void of space-time. They intend to cause absolute destruction to the space-time void and the door of space-time entry so they can storm Crystal Tokyo and cause the fall of the whole universe as we know it. Apart from that, I don't have any intel."

"But who are they and where is their base?" Vesta queried. "Surely we should be able to thwart them."

"As I had said, I don't know any more information," she repeated, shaking her head regretfully. All I know is what the information that Pluto and I gathered from where we are."

"What can we do?" Chibi Moon begged.

"I don't know," she sighed. "Pluto, we need to gather more data." She beckoned Pluto over to her database. "Come."

Sailor Zodiac's hair flowed in the wind that was trying to grasp it.

"Yes, Rin-san," Pluto nodded.


	12. chapter twelve: Confrontation

"Your name, please, ma'am?" The clerk of the store asked for about the thousandth time.

"Tsukino Usagi," I responded.

"Oh, yes, Tsukino Usagi," she mused. "Now, what may I do for you, Tsukino-sama?"

"I would like a book," I added. "A book called 'Codename wa Sailor V'."

"I'm incredibly sorry, ma'am! That book happens to be out of print," she apologised.

"What new manga do you have?" I asked.

"Not too many," she said, "but... Would you like if I special ordered that book for you?"

"You said that-"

"I'd do anything," she smiled. "Especially for my best friend."

"Naru?!" I blurted, in a frenzy of shock. "Here's the money."

I then left the shop in such a shock that I didn't have a clue where I was going. I realised where I was going and stopped myself, before heading back in the direction of the Crystal Palace, with a smile on my lips and my eyes flaunting their beautiful blue colouring once again. I opened the gates and made a beeline for my sleeping quarters. What a coincidence to have Naru at the shops?! I couldn't believe it. I then tried to sleep, even though I would only have the time for a nap, for I knew that there was going to be yet another battle for me to glance at on the sidelines. I was useless. I couldn't transform or use any of my attacks, and any attacks I could use were for use only if Crystal Tokyo fell. I sighed as I tried to push that thought out of my mind. I didn't like the idea of Crystal Tokyo falling and me possibly being the one responsible for the dilemma. I could already tell that it wasn't me that had caused these abnormal occurrences. It was too much for one choice or two to cause. It had to be something else. I knew it. I just had to talk to Setsuna and Rin. They were the ones investigating these strange happenings and their causes. There was some sort of a tear in space-time, and that was why Rin was here. But why was this happening? And why were we being victimised in the first place? It's got to have something to do with Chaos...

"Tsukino Usagi?"

"Erm, yes. Technically, I go by Neo-Queen Serenity, but I am still addressed as 'Tsukino Usagi'," I responded.

"Ah, I have the right person then," the omnious voice realised.

"What do you require from me?" I sighed, exasperated with whoever was talking back to me.

"I don't _require _anything from you. I believe you have the wrong idea. I just want a favour from you. It's a small favour, so you needn't worry."

"Who are you?" I badgered. "I would like to know before I offer myself up to anyone."

The person stepped out the shadows, revealing a helmet clad woman with sandy hair, wearing racing clothes. "You know who I am."

"Haruka Tenō, heiress to the throne of Uranus," I seethed, words dripping from my mouth like blood from a carcass. "What do you think you're _doing_? You have some nerve, interrupting my slumbers like this."

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm _doing_, Tsukino Usagi," she hissed. "Perhaps you'd like to _tell _everyone about this abnormal rip in space-time. What do you say, Tsukino Usagi?"

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I snapped. "HOW ABOUT THAT?!"

"Tsk, tsk," Haruka chided. "You don't want to get a bad image, _do you, _Serenity?"

"And what exactly would you do to tarnish my good name?" I bit back.

"Oh, I can do _anything_, whether you want me to or not," she sneered.

"Come on, Haru-chan, let's leave Usagi alone," Michiru instructed, embarrassed with how her lover was acting. She dragged her out of the room. "I know it wasn't your fault, you can't cause a rip in space-time because of a small decision. There was something else that caused this phenomenon," she added as she lead Haruka to their chambers, where she would lecture her.

I sighed, finally being left alone and to my own thoughts for once in a fair while. I had always had to think of danger of running errands, but now I had time to myself, and I had absolutely no clue what to do with it. I yawned and started to fall asleep to a contented fantasy, still with my uncomfortable crown on. Maybe I would be given a break from these strange visions. Just maybe, I could be myself. After all, the saying tells me that everyone else is taken. I wish my life could be like my fantasy and that I was still useful in battles. But all I can do is sit on the sidelines and wait, ever so patiently, until I have my chance. Until Crystal Tokyo is on the verge of falling.

I slept on, not paying attention to my current mental state as I carried on. My fantasy soon became my nightmare, and my nightmare seemed to eat me whole. Posess me, if that's the way I had wanted to think of it. I breathed and I tried to sleep on, tossing and turning in bed, knowing that my crown was off, as I didn't feel the jabbing pain I would usually feel if it was on. And that was when the visions crept in.

"_Do you like these?_"

"Like what?" I mumbled.

"_These visions. Your friends will fall like dominoes to my power, you know. And there is nothing you can do to stop that. I am just warning you._"

"Who are you and why are you plaguing me?"

"_You know who I am. You have seen the Youma I supplied. You have seen my henchman conduct battles like a ringleader."_

"I have also seen your henchman retreat. We have become stronger. We have assets."

"_Listen to yourself. Your kingdom has assets, but you? I doubt you have anything. You lost your power when you became Queen."_

_"_I'm weak. I'll admit that myself. But I won't submit to you. I'll let you know that. Don't try anything."

"_I'm not going to corrupt you. I'm just handing you the truth."_

"A lie. We will defeat you."

"_Your kingdom will, but will you? I doubt it."_

"Just who are you?"

"_Me? I'm part of an organisation. A special one at that."_

"You caused that rip in space-time."

"_Heh heh. Good spotting. I must go now."_

"What are you doing with Crystal Tokyo?"

The threat had left the vision before I could get a response, and I woke, panting.

"Minna, you need to transform!" I instructed, using my hair pins as a communicator.

"Hai! We're on it!"

I rushed to the window and watched as everybody transformed once more. If only I could do something. But, I was useless.

"Juno Storm Breaker!" Juno shouted.

"Ceres Double Ribbon Inhalation!"

"Double Volcanic Flamethrower!"

"Pallas Seawater Tsunami!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

The attacks hit a multitude of Youma but the henchman wasn't affected.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Galactic infatuation!"

"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!"

The Youma who blasted attacks had their attacks deflected and sent back at twice the strength.

"Venus Love And Beauty Shock!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The attacks combined at got rid of the Youma's decoys.

"Chronos Typhoon!"

"Space Turbulence!"

"Submarine, Violon Tide!"

The attacks again combined at got rid of the majority of the Youma, leaving just one Youma and the henchman left.

"Constellation Light Refraction!" The Youma and henchman were again destracted like they were the last time that the attack was used, and Sailor Zodiac smiled. "Get used to this one!" She charged her attack. "Meteorite Shower Annihilation!" This got rid of the Youma and injured the henchman. "Not retreating yet? Alright. Electromagnetic Radiation Beam!"

This defeated the henchman, with his dying words being, "my fellows will defeat you."

We left the battlefield and the senshi detransformed.

"Usagi-san? Come with Setsuna-san and I. We need you to supply us with information from the vision you had earlier today."


	13. chapter thirteen: Revelation

_"There will be an evil you will not be able to defeat... And, in your moment of weakness..."_

"Who are you and what are you talking about?"

_"I can assure you that you've definitely heard these words before, have you not?"_

_"_Why am I being plagued with you...? All the time... All the time... All the... time..."

"_Because I was always plaguing you, ever since all of this fighting started. I was always there, just telling you about how your people dhal always weaken to my power. You know that. Do you really need to know who I am? Heh heh. I am Queen and leader of this movement. The movement is called the Dark Planet."_

"Oh... The Dark... Planet..."

"_The Dark Planet Visionary. Heh heh. You're strange, Serenity. Powerless too."_

"Powerless?! How dare you! Whether you like it or not, I have the Silver Moon Crystal at my disposal and I can readily get rid of you when I feel you are too much trouble, and you're really getting on my nerves right now. I shouldn't even need to know who you are to be able to defeat you. Your organisation sounds like a made up name. You're probably trying to fool me. You cannot be Queen of a Visionary."

"_I am well aware that you are in possession of the Ginzuishou. However, it doesn't mean you alone can prevent me. I'm sure that you are well aware of me. Do you want me to state who I truly am? I am Queen of The Dark Empire."_

"I will not allow any destruction of Crystal Tokyo's peace. I can't and I won't. I WON'T ALLOW IT! I WON'T ALLOW IT!!"

I took in a sharp breath of air as I rose from the vision, snapping my eyes open as I breathed heavily. I breathed repeatedly, in and out, in and out. I was choking on the air as I adjusted to my surroundings. The surroundings blurred into focus, and I remrmbered where I was. I was in the Meiou-Ikeda Research Facility. They must have heard me say a few things with in this vision. Or they thought that I was crazy for seeming to talk within my slumbers. I panted fast and I couldn't catch my breath. What was this Dark Empire and what did they need our peaceful Crystal Tokyo for? I had always predicted that this peace wouldn't last forever, but now...

Now, I wasn't so sure about it. No, not at all. I wasn't sure why something had to come just now. Shouldn't the peace have lasted longer than this? It was horrible that people thought that it was ideal to interrupt our peaceful time. I sighed and looked at Setsuna, who looked concerned about me and what exactly was going on. Why was the peacefulness always interrupted? Why does peace always have to be so short-lived? I looked at Setduna again. I needed to tell her what was going on in these visions. Just so she didn't think I was insane. But, this wasn't for me at all, it was for Crystal Tokyo. I had kids and adults that looked up to me as a role model. I needed to make this world proud, before it was too late to do anything. So, I got up and went over to Setsuna.

"Serenity?" she gasped. "What happened back there, Your Highness?"

"Don't call me 'Your Highness', for it is too formal," I berated her. "Setsuna, I wish to alert you of the visions I have been having recently."

"What has been happening in those visions, if you don't mind me asking?" Rin queried, adding her concern to Setsuna's.

"Usually just the normal sort of thing. A foretelling of destruction with an enemy and a threat of destroying our peace," I replied. "They've been increasing ever since the attacks started happening. They called me weak and threatened at my possible... well, death."

"Death... Strange…" Setsuna mused. "How often have these visions been occuring, if you wouldn't mind telling me?"

"Every time I fall asleep," I stated. "It has become so common that I haven't worried about it too much."

"Every time you fall asleep?" Rin repeated, shocked. "Well, this is strange. Setsuna? Can you grab Ami-san for me? We might need her to play a part in this investigation."

"Yes, Rin." She tapped her communicator watch and announced, "Mizuno Ami, I need you to come to the research facility promptly. We need your presence there to discuss something too important to disclose." There was some muffled conversation and then she addressed Rin another time, saying, "Ami will arrive shortly." Setsuna then sat at the computer, where there were various clicking noises heard and then a beep. Rin took that as a signal and peered through the intercom, where she saw Ami's face peering through the little screen.

"All clear," Rin told Ami, signalling to Setsuna to open the door. Setsuna pressed a button, and the doors whooshed open in response.

"Setsuna, what did you call me here for?" Ami asked. "And why is Usagi here?"

"Oh. Here is the information I have for you." Setsuna motioned for Ami to follow her.

She walked towarrs the computer and there was muffled conversation before Ami got out her Mercury Computer and groaned over some information. She handed her Mercury Computer to Setsuna who sighed. She shook her head and muttered something inaudible to Rin, who shook her head. Rin just muttered something to Ami, who stared at me and said something to her own communicator watch. Something to Seiya or Chibi-Usa, possibly. She waved to Rin who sighed as she heard an explosion. There was another attack in the city and it was possible a few more people might die as a result. I sighed as I realised I might not be able to help. Just once, I had wanted to help with something I couldn't. I just wanted to help, but the enemy was right. I was weak as all hell.

"Usagi, wait here. We're going to have to fight another Youma and possibly their master," Setsuna addressed me.

"Well! How about us three and Makoto team up," Rin suggested.

"Right!" Ami agreed. "Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Pluto Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Zodiac Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Pink Moon Crystal Power... Make Up!"

"Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Ceres Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Pallas Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Juno Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Vesta Crystal Power, Make Up!"

All the senshi had transformed, including Galaxia. But, I was useless, and I couldn't do anything.

'I can assist.'


	14. chapter fourteen: Usagi’s Miracle

"Who are you?" I finally had the courage to ask, after the cogs of my brain had done their turning.

'You were talking about me before with that enemy, remember?'

"Wait… You're the Legendary Silver Crystal?"

'Something like that. I am also your conscience. Almost like an embodiment of your past mother, Queen Serenity. But, you are right, I am in fact the one everybody's talking about, the Ginzuishou. I don't harbour a voice as a Crystal.'

"You're the embodiment of my mother, Queen Serenity? But... that isn't possible. She died thousands of years ago." Tears shimmered in my eyes as I remembered how she sacrificed herself for the Silver Millennium. I almost couldn't bear to look at the Crystal. It was reuniting me with horrible memories.

'Magic can do strange things.' A hologram of my mother materialised in front of me, and I was left in shock. 'I am always part of you, my dear Serenity. Never doubt yourself.' She had tears in her eyes and I suppressed the urge to cry.

"Mother…" My lip quivered. "You don't mean to say that I have other power within me? One other than what could be activated whilst I was Sailor Moon?" I held back tears. "You can't possibly mean... No, I'm weak!"

'Serenity, listen to me! Just believe in yourself and you will find a strong power that was hidden inside you for a very long time.' She smiled. 'My sweet little Princess Serenity, I had never imagined I would see you again.'

"Mummy...!" I uttered. I was nearly sobbing at this point, an absolute mess. "I should be strong for everyone."

'Believe in yourself...' She repeated as she faded. 'I love you...'

"Mother... Please, don't go!" I clamoured for the hologram as she smiled.

'I am always with you, my dear Serenity. You can always enlist my help. But you need to believe in yourself. Not just your comrades, but yourself. Your new ally can help you, but you are the only one of whom can truly restore peace to Crystal Tokyo.' She gradually faded. 'Believe...'

My lips quivered again and I couldn't help but want to cry, even though I had become a wreck the last time. "Mother," I mused.

'I love you, dearest Serenity. More than you could ever imagine. And I am so proud of the woman you have become. You have made me so proud. But I have to go. I can't stay for too much longer. Believe in yourself, my little Serenity. Believe, and nothing will get in your way. I am always within you, I am always with you.' Those were the last words I heard before she disappeared and became part of the Crystal again.

"Mother..." I started to wipe some tears away. "I will stay strong for you. Always." Her words coursed through me like an unspoken agreement. I had to stay strong if I expected Crystal Tokyo to be in better repair.

"I HAVE TO BE STRONG FOR EVERYONE OR ELSE THIS WILL CONTINUE HAPPENING!" The crescent moon on my forehead glowed and enveloped the room as my Crystal became part of my body once more. The strength coursed through my veins and I held my arms over my chest and said, "Moon Miracle, Make Up!"

I may have lost the strength to become Sailor Moon, but that didn't mean I had lost the strength to use my Senshi powers again. All I had to do was believe in myself. I frowned and I looked at my comrades, who glanced at me in shock, and were probably wondering how in Serenity's name I had managed to transform into a Senshi again. I looked at the Crystal Tokyo Senshi and new power coursed through them. I glared at them to say, 'use it!', and they nodded. All the Senshi had their own amulets, protective charms given to them by their Sailor Power Guardians, but others had stronger ones, amulets that harboured more power than those that most others had, and those were called Talismans. I had just given the Crystal Tokyo Senshi the power to use their Amulets — The Juno Lassoo for Juno, the Pallas Call Shell for Pallas, the Vesta Quaking Stones for Vesta, and the Ceres Ribbon Spinner for Ceres. Jaws of the Outer Senshi dropped as they saw me.

Sailor Pluto nodded at me, directing herself and Zodiac to attack the enemy. Uranus and Neptune mouthed something in between thenselves, and they used their usual attacks, which I was used to them using. I balled my left fist and glared at the enemy, charging for the master for all it was worth. I hollered angry accusations and plunged into the enemy with all the might I could possibly muster. I nodded at the Crystal Tokyo Senshi. Now was the time to use their newly bestowed Amulets. They nodded and summoned the strength of their Amulets and used their new attacks.

"Juno Vines Lassoo!" Juno's attack had the Youma at strangulation point, and her sisters also proceeded to do the same damage to the remaining Youma.

"Pallas Shell Flood!"

"Vesta Volcanic Quaking!"

"Constellation Light Refraction!" All the rest had attacked at this point, so Zodiac was trying to distract the henchman and her remaining Youma, who was about to fling an attack of some kind at Zodiac. "Meteor Shower Anihillation!" She gestured to me. "Now! Do your thing, Miracle Moon!"

"Alright, I'll do it." My body tensed. "Moon Twilight Eclipse!"

Our attacks hit the Youma that was on the offensive at the same time, causing the Youma to implode, and they, combined, got rid of the henchman.

All of them gaped at me, wondering how it was possible for me to become Sailor Moon again, even though I had lost it when I took the throne. I wouldn't blame them at all, because I thought the same thing. But I hadn't lost my power. There was some coursing through me, even now and I just wanted to get rid of another Youma, then wipe their dust off my boots.

"How did you?" Chibi Moon pondered, not finishing her question. She gestured toward my fuku.

"The power of believing in myself," I responded, a grim expression crossing my features for a moment.

"A Miracle Senshi...?" Uranus whispered. "How...?"

"I had also thought that Eternal was the final level up that a Senshi could receive, Haruka-papa," Saturn finished for the gobsmacked Senshi.

"We had known of this for quite a long time," Pluto admitted, and Zodiac nodded.

"When your Queen perishes, you know that the next heiress will take the throne," Zodiac began, and pointed to Chibi Moon. "Senshi will release their next generation so their legacy lives on. When a Princess or Queen is in a time of immense strife, she will recieve Miracle power. Then the rest of the Senshi should receive Miracle power soon after recieving their Amulets."

"Do you mean to say that all of us will get Miracle Power?" Vesta inquired.

"Yes. It is the final power up after Eternal," Pluto responded. "And we aren't lying when we say that. Eternal is just when a Senshi has nearly peaked her power. But as soon as it goes off the rails, usually after receiving an Amulet, she will gain Miracle power."

"Will us 'Silver Millennium' Senshi also recieve Miracle power?" Mercury asked.

"Yes, all Senshi will eventually receive Miracle power," Zodiac replied.

"But... All Silver Millennium Senshi had received Amulets at Crystal Power, or Super forms," Mars contradicted.

"Yes, but your Amulets haven't peaked yet, whereas the Crystal Tokyo Senshi's Amulets have," Pluto elaborated.

"Your powers haven't peaked yet," Zodiac repeated. "Once your powers have peaked, your Amulets will have their true power, and you'll all become those of Miracle power. If you wish to get rid of the enemy, you must _all _have Miracle power."

"Do you?" Pallas questioned, confused.

"No. I may seem to have full power, but I am yet to receive Miracle power," Zodiac answered.

"All right. Let's all detransform and we can discuss this," Galaxia suggested.

"Yes... Food sounds nice..." Chibi Moon said, in a daze.


	15. chapter fifteen: Miracles and Discussion

"Okay, we are back," Rei sighed. "Galaxia, you were leading this, correct?"

"Well, yes," Galaxia fumbled for words that were meant to convey meaning. "Now, do we have any questions, everyone?"

"Where are Lethe and Mnemosyne? Didn't you call the two here?" Minako asked.

"They're working off their energy by acting as coordinators and bodyguards for the Three Lights," Galaxia explained. "I... Can we focus on the reason why we came here?"

"Galaxia doesn't like the spotlight," Kakyu added, as if she was saying something that she had had to say over and over again. "Setsuna, Rin, can we discuss further? I wish to know about the need for heiresses to our power and castles."

"Now, who has thought of creating a heiress to their throne and their future partners?" Setsuna quizzed.

I, along with Chibi-Usa and others, raised my hand until the whole room had raised our hands.

"Put your hand DOWN, Usagi," Rin instructed. "You have already produced a heiress for us. And, Hotaru, tell your pink haired friend to put down her hand as well. You need not to be thinking about those things at your age. You shouldn't be fretting about it. You're still young. We will be dead by the time all of you six need to create heiresses." She laughed good naturedly, and then looked at Haruka. "Wait... you two still need a heiress? And you too, Ami and Makoto? Jeez, a lot of us haven't thought too far into the future. Alright, everyone. We really need to talk about this, because it has comes to my attention that nobody is taking this seriously."

"I haven't taken any offense yet," Haruka huffed, "and now it just sounds like she set this up to insult all of us."

"Listen to us," Setsuna growled in annoyance. "We need to take the business of producing heirs seriously. If we don't, our legacies and powers will cease. This is serious. We need senshi to protect this planet."

"I get that!" Haruka grumbled. "But why worry now when we can worry later?"

"Jeez, you don't know?" Minako quipped. "Obviously, if we don't produce a heiress, our powers will die out and there won't be Senshi left to protect this planet. We do have the Asteroid senshi, but their powers are not the same as ours. Vesta's power source is drawn by the Volcanoes, Juno's powers are drawn by the Amazon Rainforest, Pallas has powers coming from rivers and whirlpools and Ceres has powers drawn from ribbon. Our heiress senshi will end up having the same powers as we do."

"Yes, Mina, you're on the right track," Rin finally agreed, nodding. "I'm glad one of the many of us understands the importance of a heiress like Usagi does. If we don't produce a heiress, our powers will fade and become obsolete."

"Won't heiresses be found if they aren't already created?" Michiru asked.

"No. It's how it works in manga, not real life. You need heiresses so that your legacy will live on," Setsuna repeated. "Glad you have at least thought of your future partners, if not your heiress." She shook her head and paced around the room. "So, have any of you recieved the tingles regarding Miracle power or your partner?"

"Now that you mention it," Chibi-Usa mused. "Both Hotaru and I have recieved both kinds of tingles. I know what they are. You have a warmth coursing through your body and your body glows. When it regards Miracle power, your light envelopes your body, like some weird capsule thing and you feel this humming inside of you. But the warmth envelopes your body when it regards your love."

"Yeah, I have," Hotaru nodded.

"I've felt both tingles as well," Ami and Makoto said in unison.

"We've felt the Miracle power tingles," VesVes, PallaPalla, JunJun and CereCere nearly recited.

"You've _all_ received the tingles regarding Miracle power?" Setsuna reiterated.

"Yes," the Senshi chorused. All except for the Starlights and Galaxia, who all looked a little miffed.

We looked at eachother and we knew that in our next battle we would all be fully powered up and ready to fight whatever came our way. Sighing, Galaxia and Kakyū exited the room, tired of how stupidly the Starlights were acting over not receiving Miracle power. The truth was, they hadn't ever gotten to Star or Planet power yet. They were still in their most basic form and could only use their base attacks. At Eternal they had an upgraded uniform. But Super was where the magic happened. It was where the majority of Senshi got their Amulets, unless they were a Crystal Tokyo Senshi or had a Talisman. I sighed as I remembered when I got my first Amulet; I was nearing Eternal power and Chibi-Usa was required to be there if I wished to use it. That was the Moon Kaleidoscope, and I later recieved a stronger Amulet, the Eternal Tiare. But that didn't mean that I didn't wish to have my previous Amulet back. It was a time where we knew nothing of Shadow Galactica and what was to lie ahead. We didn't know about Eternal Power or Miracle power, and we all wanted peace. But, of course they stopped peace. Even now. And I couldn't breathe, thinking of what was going on out there.

I ran to my chambers and headed to my bathroom, where I took a shower, washed my hands and got changed. I was about to have a nap after a long few days, but that couldn't happen. I heard a blast in the distance, and the bone rattling chill of enemy laighter. There was a new henchman that the Queen of the evil organisation sent out. Our job was to thwart it, and I knew that we were perfectly capable of that. I rushed to the window that overlooked the battle sight for a while. I knew I couldn't just sit there, but they would be battling for quite a while before they needed me. I knew what was gong on. A few of the Solar System Senshi, the Outers specifically, had transformed with their newly found Miracle power amd were trying to hold off the enemy at the frontline. All but Saturn, who was a Crystal Tokyo Senshi now.

I watched them hold off the enemy, and I had to admit that they were very good at it. Zodiac was good at distracting the enemy, too. But there was something missing from the battle, and I could telll that it was something to do with me and my Senshi. I knew of it. All that the rest of the Senshi had to do was transform, and they would get through the battle in no time. But I was in no position to sit back and watch with a box of popcorn. I needed to do something to hold the enemy off as well. But what?

I ran out and hollered my new transformation phrase and ran out there, using all the power I had to strengthen myself and get prepared for my part in the battle, because I knew that I would have to make myself useful at some point. I grunted some annoyed noise and pushed off the ground, my forehead crescent glowing. I was mad. How dare they attack Crystal Tokyo!

"Moon Twilight Eclipse!" I shouted and hurled my attack at them.

The Youma tumbled into the ground, hitting its master in the stomach.

"Ouch!" She moaned.

"Moon Twilight Eclipse!" I hurled the attack at another of the Youma, which broke its leg. "Moon Twilight-" I huffed and puffed and couldn't manage to get enough energy to produce the attack, then ending up getting clobbered by a clever energy blast flung by the Henchman.

"Mercury Miracle!"

"Jupiter Miracle!"

"Mars Miracle!"

"Venus Miracle!"

"Sailor Miracle Planet Attack!" Their energy blast headed straight for the henchman.

"Juno Vines Lassoo!"

"Pallas Shell Wave!"

"Vesta Volcanic Quaking!"

"Ceres Ribbons Choking!"

"Twilight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Venus Love And Beauty Depression!"

"Mars Flame Grenade!"

"Jupiter Oak Mutation!"

"Mercury Aqua Solo!"

"Space Void!"

"Submarine Violon Overflow!"

The attacks mutated and defeated all the Youma, but there was still the henchman left.

"Do you think that we should defeat it?" Vesta whispered to Ceres.

"Don't know, looks pretty weak already," Ceres commented.

"We can't let her hurt any more people," Saturn supplied.

"What do you suggest, Chibi Moon?" Pallas asked.

"I think it's worth just seeing what she says about herself," Chibi Moon considered.

"Yeah. My sentiments exactly," Juno agreed.

I smiled. They were being so mature.

"My name is Ara of the Dark Empire, so named by my Queen, Ruri. We intend to make your little Crystal Tokyo our home. I shall retreat for now but I will not fail."

"If you say so," Mars mocked as Ara left.

"What do we do about this, Pluto?" Saturn asked.

"Only time will tell. We need to defeat Ara."

"We're supposed to do that?" Pallas squeaked. "Palla-Palla wished Ara wasn't an enemy, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"It's okay, Pallas," Juno tried to soothe, "we know how much you like helping others."

We left the site of the battle, feeling as if we had accomplished something. I knew I couldn't use my Moon Twilight Eclipse attack too much, otherwise I would run out of power, which is what we Senshi call the light and abilities provided to us by our Crystals. Only time would tell regarding this battle, and I was not quite sure if I wanted to know what time had to say about the enemy, but I had to stay strong. I needed to make sure I passed this trial. I needed to defeat this enemy and make sure the world was safe from threat once more. And I could do that. I knew that I could. All I needed was the assistance of my Senshi, and I could defeat the enemy, no matter how difficult it was.

I knew it. Or did I?


	16. chapter sixteen: baby steps

"Usagi-san…" A voice whispered.

"Yes?" I replied. "What do you wish to enlist my help with?"

I opened the door of my chambers to reveal Michiru and an unusually tentative Haruka. I felt tempted to growl a harsh '_what do you want?' _to her, but I avoided doing so, afraid it would be something I would regret later down the track.

"The Ginzuishou… The Silver Crystal… Do you think it has the ability to create… well, life…?" Haruka began.

"We both want a baby so we may produce a heiress to the thrones of Neptune and Uranus, but we cannot do it without artificial interference," Michiru explained. "This isn't some sort of sudden, spontaneous want. We have yearned for our own child for the longest of times. No matter what, we knew that Hotaru would never fill that void, and that, no matter what, even adding to the equation the fact that she had she had been reborn so many times, we both knew that she would always be Dr Tomoe's child that we adopted because of his dangerous behaviour and a new mission. Do you think that, maybe, you could satisfy this want of ours?"

"I just don't know, but I can try. Usually you would have to go to Elysion to state such a desire, but I shall do this for you, here and now." I smiled at Haruka, who looked as shocked as a fish told that it couldn't swim, and Michiru, who looked as if she were going to fly to her home planet if the nature of the moment were to permit it. "O Ginzuishou, my Crystal of the Holy Satellite, Moon and its civilisation of old, the Silver Millennium. Pleaw grant me the power to grant the wish of these two Guardian Princesses who wholly possess the spirit of good will. They wish for a child to be born of the two of them, their very own offspring. Please, grant this wish for me."

The Crystal glowed, and I couldn't help but feel a tiny tingle of pride inside me. It would work, it would work, it would work, it would work. I crossed my fingers in my head and then... 'Wish granted.'

I had never been more happy to see words coming from a holographic mouth than I was today, when I heard the news that the Ginzuishou could help Haruka and Michiru with their wish of a heiress. The hologram of my mother promptly faded and I immediately thought to do the most sacrilegious thing - throw a party. It was not the time for parties in Crystal Tokyo, with the attacks going on and the Three Lights having fans flowing off the nonexistent edges of the earth.

"Usagi?" Haruka snapped me out of my trance. "Thanks for today, you've made me the happiest woman in the world, knowing either Michi or I will be feeling pregnancy symptoms in a month's time. You will never realise how happy you have made me. And, also, I want to apologise for what happened earlier this year, in regards to you and Seiya. I was in a rough patch back there, and I took it out on you. I understand perfectly if you refuse to forgive me, knowing that the faults in my character will not cease existence when it comes to Seiya , but I am glad you have found your special someone."

"Why this nice all of a sudden? What is your problem wirh Seiya anyway? I just want to understand..." I mused. "If you need me, please come back here. I want you two to know that I will always be your princess. No matter how rude you are, Haruka."

"Don't push her, Usagi," Michiru chuckled lightly.

"I wasn't trying to... I..." I just shook my head and sighed. "Gomen'nasai, Haruka and Michiru. I... have to go. It's important " Excuses, excuses.

I left the room before they could even try to explain themselves. I had had enough of people making light of situations. Something inside me burnt with curiosity and I went to go check on Minako and Yaten. They were being very adorable, and I couldn't help but blush. Because of recent matters, Seiya and I were never given the chance to kiss, or even hold hands. It felt strange. I just wanted everybody to be happy in this world, regardless of what was happening.

I went to my quarters again, sighing, because today had been a big strain on me. I could barely breathe after seeing what was happening outside. All the Crystal Tokyo senshi where trying to hold off Ara on the offensive, and all I wanted to do right at that moment was fall into a deep, deep slumber. But, I couldn't, much as I wanted to, because I had to look after my kingdom, otherwise Crystal Tokyo would fall like the Silver Millennium did. The last thing I wanted was for that to happen, and that was definite. It was final. I sighed as I watched the happenings from inside my chambers, feeling the inevitable guilt wash over me. I should be helping them, not sitting there, like I was. I wanted an enjoyable life, so why didn't I grasp the opportunity to fight for it? Why didn't I just dust myself off and go and fight, rather than relying upon the youngest senshi we had? I was an irresponsible princess and a horrible queen, and I knew that for a fact.

I walked out there, but that wouldn't change anything. I needed to fight, and nothing was stopping me. I had Miracle power and I could use it to fight the enemy, rather than letting fuku clad children doing my job for me. I watched for a little while longer, marvelling at how well they held off Ara and her miriad if well conducted Youma. But then, something ignited inside of me. I saw Saturn get flung back by a heavy, high pressure blast that seemed to have come from Ara's fist. I couldn't let them get hurt. I was ready to take full responsibility for what was happening. I balled my left hand into a fist, and then stuck out my right hand.

I had to do this for the greater good.

"Moon Miracle, Make Up!" I shouted, and, hands over my ribcage, I transformed into Miracle Sailor Moon once more.

"Moon Twilight..." I called for my power. "...Eclipse!"

"Juno Vines Lassoo!"

"Vesta Volcanic Quaking!"

"Ceres Ribbons Choking!"

"Pallas Shell Flood!"

"Silence Glaive... Surprise!" A heavily injured Saturn used her weaker attack on the Youma.

"Twilight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Mercury... Aqua Solo!"

"Jupiter... Oak Mutation!"

"Mars Flame Grenade!"

"Venus Love And Beauty... Depression!"

"Submarine Violon Overflow!"

"Space Void!"

"Chronos... Turbulent Hurricane!"

Ara coughed out sadly, "I... I don't mean to do this but..." she sighed. "It is what I have to do to appease Ruri, so I must." But she was unable to finished her sentence before Saturn mustered up enough strength to attack with her Miracle power bestowed attack. Before she coughed out dying words, she was sent back to Ruri via teleportation.

"Saturn!" Chibi Moon flocked to her future partner.

"I'm... fine.." she choked.

"Who the hell thought it was a good idea to give Ara the power to hurt my future girlfriend, Saturn, like that? That blast was a driect hit!"Chibi Moon cursed.

"You needn't worry, Chibi Moon," Saturn reassured.

"_Yes I do_! Saturn, you're hurt! You were effectively _impaled_ by that blast!" She screamed.

"Would it help at all if I gave her a check up once we're in civilian form?" Mercury asked.

"I would appreciate that," Chibi Moon replied.


	17. chapter seventeen:ChibiUsa’s Wish

"Chibi-Usa, I have given you the final result on my checkup on Hotaru. She has a bone in her ribcage that is sticking out and probably won't heal for a few weeks, so she will probably not be able to fight the enemy for a while. Are you okay with that?" Ami went over the situation with Chibi-Usa.

"But, that's the thing, I just want Hotaru-chan to get better. Whoever gave Ara the power to hurt my future girlfriend like that must pay for that! It's so stupid. I've had enough. I don't want her to be ill like she was before, and I don't like seeing her hurt, so, of _course _Ara has to fling an energy blast at _my _best friend _and_ future girlfriend! It's... I just want her to get better. I don't want to fight that _woman _without my girlfriend!" Chibi-Usa rambled, frustrated at the condition of her friend.

"It's only a few weeks," Ami reassured her. "It won't last forever. In fact, she will be better in no time at all."

"I... I'm… fine… Chibi-Usa..." Hotaru assured her, in between coughing up a deep red liquid. "I'll be fine… it'll only be a week or two… Don't worry..." I looked at Hotaru and saw what she was coughing up. _Blood_.

"I don't want to see you like this. I don't enjoy seeing you like this. It's horrible. Why did Ara do that to you?" Chibi-Usa lamented . "I will never forgive her, or Ruri. You can count on that, Taru. I can't _believe _that woman, thinking she could make one of her Generals hold so much power in them. It's stupid. I can't believe her nerve!" Chibi-Usa broke down crying, angry at seeing Hotaru like that.

"Yeah, it's like if somebody tried to hurt Yaten. I would get really mad," Minako considered.

"Can it, Aino," Chibi-Usa snapped, tearing up. "You don't understand. Nobody understands. How DARE you compare Yaten, whom you've only dated a few months, to someone I've known for years?! Honestly, I don't think you understand how painful it is to see her like this. I've known her for SUCH a long time and I HATE seeing her how she is now! How dare you think I believe you know everything, Venus!"

She ran out of the room, crying. She only looked back to see Hotaru, and then she disappeared down the hall.

"What was that about?" Minako asked.

"What do you think it's about, Aino?" Haruka shot back, a cruel edge to her voice.

"I only mentioned Yaten," she responded. "Chibi-Usa didn't need to act the way she did. She was so harsh and it hurt me. She didn't need to be like that. She could have just said..."

"Stop making excuses," I countered, coldly. "Hotaru is hurt. _She_ is Chibi-Usa's future girlfriend. Hotaru is someone she really cares for and is really close to. Chibi-Usa doesn't want her future girlfriend to be hurt, and it didn't help that Ara was the one that hurt her. Hotaru had been in an accident years ago, which caused severe injury to her body. Now that she is reborn, she was given a second chance. If you want me to put it simply, Hotaru is hurt, Chibi-Usa is feeling so many emotions at once and is so hurt about what has transpired, and _you _tipped the poor girl off the scales. Do you want me to say it? Because I am very capable of saying that, and I'm absolutely positive it will be something that will hurt you_."_

_"_Well, I don't wanna hear it, then, Usagi," Minako huffed. "Why can't anyone in this world ever be nice to me?"

"Maybe because you say things that you allegedly don't mean?" Michiru offered. "Small Lady isn't feeling her greatest, so why would you do something that would just madden her more? Poor Small Lady, and poor Hotaru."

"Hotaru looks like she will be healing up quite quickly," Ami observed, alarmed. "Usagi, could you please check up on Chibi-Usa?"

I nodded. "_Hai_," I agreed, rushing off to where I thought she would have gone. I turned back and heard Minako hiss...

"That little gremlin!"

I then left for the last time, not turning back. I heard a humming noise coming from Hotaru's usual sleeping quarters, as the girl was still in the infirmary with Ami and the others, being healed. I sighed as I opened the door. Chibi-Usa was holding out her Pink Moon Crystal, letting it warm her body as she made a wish. And I could easily guess what that wish was. She barely noticed that I was there, and I watched, hearing her calling on my Silver Moon Crystal to help her heal Hotaru. She wanted to help her friend. She said, over and over, that it was the only thing she could do to repay her for all she had done for her. I smiled as her future self told her that her wish was granted and faded back into the Crystal, the Crystal fading into her body.

My daughter finally looked up at me, deep red eyes full of tears. She sighed and gave me a hug, my blue eyes shining, and I saw my daughter in a light that the others should have seen her in - she just really, really cared for Hotaru and wanted the girl to be safe and well. I would want the same for anyone. Her eyes flicked down to the floor and sighed, as if she was going to ask me a question, but, whatever it was, it wasn't asked. We stood in silence for a little while. My cerulean eyes met her red ones and we both stared at the floor for a while.

She glanced back up at me, sighing, and got up from the floor. She walked to Hotaru's bed, said nothing, and cried. She cried for a good few hours and all I could do was watch. She was uncomfortable. She looked at me and shook her head.

"I'm not ready to fight yet," she murmured, finally, looking up to meet my gaze.

And then I hugged her.

"I heard that explosion go off, and... I just can't fight without her. I don't have my motivation anymore. It was like... almost how you needed Papa im order to have the strength to fight, at least some of the time," she explained.

She hugged me back and we gazed back up at the ceiling, squinting at the chandelier.

"I had the power of both Crystals and used it to accelerate Hotaru-chan's healing," she added.

"I should transform," I stated.

There was a short pause.

She nodded sagely. "Go," she instructed.


	18. chapter eighteen: Breathless

"I have to save this city! Moon Miracle, Make Up!" I shouted, transforming into Miracle Sailor Moon again.

"Vesta Miracle; Make Up!"

"Pallas Miracle; Make Up!"

"Juno Miracle, Make Up!"

"Ceres Miracle, Make Up!"

Us five charged out the door and towards the battlefield, where nobody was fighting, and everyone looked distraught. All the Senshi, except for us five, were asleep, Chibi-Usa being asleep on the couch next to where Hotaru was, protecting the purple haired girl from harm.

"Oi! Who do you think you are, threatening our citizens like that?" Vesta yelled.

"You seem like you're looking for an easy way out! Well, good luck, because there _isn't _a way out of battling us!" Juno continued, hands on her hips.

"I hope you're prepared," Pallas added, "I wouldn't want to be defeated if I were you!"

"I am Sailor Moon, Guardian of Love and Justice! And, in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" I introduced myself, assuming my trademark punishing pose.

"Sorry, you're not getting away!" Ceres apologised sarcastically. "Ceres Ribbons... Choking!" She flung the ribbons at a Youma.

"Outwitting me, are ya?" Vesta asked, rhetorically. "Vesta Volcanic... Quaking!" Her volcanic fire enveloped a Youma.

"Ugh!" Juno muttered. "You're really stressing me out, Youma. Try this! Juno... Vines Lassoo!" Her vines wrapped around a Youma, choking it.

"Not so fast!" Pallas complained. "Feh! Pallas Shell Flood!" Her Pallas Call Shell created a wave that killed two of the Youma.

"Moon Twilight Eclipse!" I unleased my attack on them. "Feh, they got away! Moon Twilight Eclipse!"

The Youma didn't manage to escape it this time, and fizzled into dust.

"How dare you!" The enemy whined. "Amethyst Ball!"

"Pallas Shell Flood!"

"Vesta Volcanic Quaking!"

Juno licked her lips. "Juno Vines Lassoo!"

Their attacks combined and got rid of a few Youma.

"Ceres Ribbons Choking!"

"Amethyst Ball!" The enemy countered. "I will _not _stand to be defeated by some kids! I am Amicite of Ruri's Dark Empire!"

"Yeah, so what?!" Juno exclaimed. "Come on, you three, centre around me. This idiot needs to learn the meaning of the word 'power'."

Vesta nodded. "It's now or never," she added.

"Let's go for it, it's the best we can do!" Ceres encouraged. "Are you up for this, Pallas?"

Pallas nodded. "Why wouldn't I? This girl needs to learn how to be nicer," Pallas responded. "Moon? Hold her off whilst we're at it."

I nodded in agreement. "Come at me, you silly little Youma!" I coaxed. "Moon Twilight Eclipse!"

"We all know what to do, right?" Ceres asked.

Pallas nodded.

"It's now or never," Vesta repeated.

"Then let's _do it_!" Juno suggested.

"Vesta Miracle!"

"Juno Miracle!"

"Pallas Miracle!"

"Ceres Miracle!"

"Sailor Planetoid Attack!" They shouted together.

"How dare you!" Amicite roared. Her defenses were rid of. "Andradite, my dear twin, take care of those kids! I will take care of Sailor Moon!"

"Not so fast!" Venus quipped. "Venus Love And Beauty Depression!"

"And who the hell are you?!" Andradite howled, the attack being just barely dodged by her.

"We're the Miracle Sailor Guardians!" Mars replied. "Senshi of Mars, Guardian of War, Sailor Mars."

"Senshi of Venus, Guardian of Love, Sailor Venus!" Venus added. She winked.

"Senshi of Jupiter, Guardian of Courage, Sailor Jupiter!" Jupiter hollered, cracking her nuckles.

"I took on the role of medic, but Setsuna's looking after the patient, Hotaru," Mercury panted. "Senshi of Mercury, Guardian of Wisdom, Sailor Mercury!"

"Miracle Sailor Guardians? Pah, we'll take care of you, senshi brats!" Amicite mocked. "Amethyst Ball!"

"Jupiter Oak Mutation!" Jupiter countered.

The ball was repelled by her attack, and was flung back at a frustrated Amicite.

"Amethyst Duplicate Ball!" She attacked, and Jupiter deflected it, barely. "Why you-"

"Mercury Aqua Solo!" Mercury used her harp to fling water at Amicite.

Andradite grunted. "You stupid kids!" She complained. "I can't keep up!"

"Feh! She's exhausting us!" Pallas muttered, barely audible over the noise of all the attacks that were being used left, right and centre. "Pallas Shell Flood!"

"Vesta Volcanic Quaking!"

"Ceres Ribbons Choking!"

"Juno Vines Lassoo!"

Those attacks were near impossible for Andradite to dodge.

"You four rest," Jupiter suggested. "We'll take care of those two."

"I don't want to-"

"Amazonite Ball!"

Juno didn't dodge, barely able to keep up. She ended up with an injury on the left knee.

"Come on, Juno, Jupiter's right," Vesta finally agreed, nodding.

The sisters got off the arena, leaving just us five alone, taking care of Andradite and Amicite.

"Sailor Miracle Planet Attack!" My senshi used their most powerful attack again. "Quick, Moon, before they get away!"

"Moon Twilight Eclipse!"

"You stupid senshi," Andradite grunted.

Amicite was dead, and Andradite teleported back to her base.

We were all ready for a break after that fight, because it was one that we'd had to prepare for. It was a rough fight, and a lot of us sustained imjuries and needed food and water. Makoto headed to where she was cooking with Ami and grabbed a cake and some sushi. She placed the plate on the table and we quickly downed the cake. She gave us more, pouring us milkshakes to get our energy levels up. After we had finished, she cleaned and we went to have a nice, long rest. The battle had gone on for nearly twelve hours, and it was attacks back and forth.

I slept in bed and had good dreams for once, and was present in the moment for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. I was content with myself for once and I never wanted this moment to go away. I slept for what felt like an age, and the birds were chirping again. It was the day after that horrific battle. My stomach growled, and my lips quivered. I ran towards the fridge and pilfered most of the food inside of it. My stomach lurched. I ran back to where Chibi-Usa would have been during the battle.

She had her hand on Hotaru's shoulder when she noticed me come inside of the room. Her red eyes had bags under them. She was exhausted. She gestured for me to come over and look at what was going on. Hotaru was in much better shape than what she was in the last time I saw her. I remember what my daughter said about acclerating her girlfriend's healing. It had clearly worked. She lifted her gaze to me.

"Hotaru is sleeping," she noted. "In a few days, maybe a week if the healing slows, she'll be all better. It would be the least I could do for her. I'm so tired. I slept during the battle, but have been awake since it was over, watching over her. I'm exhausted." She yawned.

I patted her on the shoulder. "Do you want me to get you something for you and Hotaru?" I asked.

"In a couple hours, that's when she'll wake up. Maybe she might be able to form sentences today," Chibi-Usa replied.

I nodded. "All right, see you later," I finally stated. I left to find her something.

And then I saw Ami and Makoto kiss, and I smiled.


	19. chapter nineteen: The Battle Begins

_"Naru, will you write me a note?" An eight year old me asked an eight year old Naru._

_"A note, huh? And why should I do that?" She asked, feeling playful._

_"I... forgot to do my English homework last night..." I admitted sheepishly. _

_"Couldn't you have asked your mum to?" She suggested. "Mine would!"_

_"She'd kill me if she found out... she hates me..." I mumbled. "I thought she was going to... well... hurt me when I failed that test a day or two ago..."_

_"Fine," she agreed. "I'll write you a note. But this is the last time, yeah? I wrote one in for two weeks straight last semester!"_

_"I know..." I sighed. "Thanks Naru! You're the best friend ever!"_

_"You're welcome, __Usagi! Want me to tutor you tonight? I can quiz you," she offered, giggling_

_"That sounds great," I smiled and skipped off._

"Usagi?" A voice asked, and I sat up in bed.

I looked up as if I saw a ghost, and my vision blurred. "...Seiya?" I murmured, groggy from feeling as if I had barely slept.

"Hello there, Odango," she greeted. "Are you alright?"

"I feel... a little dizzy..." I admitted, groaning.

"I'll go and get you something. You wait here, Odango. I'll be back soon."

I nodded, and she promptly left.

"It tired me out..." I mumbled to nobody in particular. "I can't do this thing anymore. My ears are ringing and I have a headache. I can't..." I sunk my head back into the pillow and slept for a bit.

I felt so ill right now that it wasn't the slightest bit amusing when somebody in my dream would tell me they were ill. I could barely sleep, and I tossed and turned. You weren't responsible for anything when you were asleep, besides your own health. I slept for what felt like four seconds, but was actually a few days. My stomach growled when I woke from the long slumber. It had felt somewhat refreshing. I walked along the cold marble flooring, it almost freezing my feet to a near death state. I pulled my long, loose hair into its frequently seen Odango. That's why Seiya had given me that nickname all those years ago. Then I did so toward my bathroom mirror and tied the bow of my gown that I was to be wearing in public at this moment. I wandered towards the dining hall, where everybody was seated for a long breakfast and got myself seated.

I proceeded to have a leisurely breakfast, seated next to Seiya. I got up from my chair, left the table and watched the window with awe. It was pouring with rain, so I had a raindrop race to watch. I used to enjoy those when I was younger, but, all of that was before I became this pretty princess that could never cry. I walked towards the door and went away from the hall. It seemed like the Kingdom was finally getting itself back into shape. Or, maybe this was just me preparing for the final onslaught from Andradite. I rushed to my chambers and curled up in bed, hearing the rain pitter on the roof. Enemies before her had put me through hell. So, I should be making myself useful.

_Making myself useful._ Something that I'd never had to think about before. I had always made myself useful earlier... before I had to worry about being the perfect Queen, and before I had ever needed to be loyal to Mamoru. Before the future with us being in a happy marriage and myself having Chibi-Usa was even known to us. Before I ever had to not be myself. A tear trickled down my cheek. Why oh why couldn't I be a normal girl with a normal life and normal responsibilities? Why did I have to be Serenity?

"Are you alright, Odango?" Seiya asked.

"I'm... fine…" I replied.

"Hey… Odango… are you sure that you are all right? That you don't need anything?" Seiya badgered.

"I'm not okay," I murmured. "I can't take all of this anymore. I just want the fighting to be over so we can finally have peace. Is that not a good thing to want? I just want peace. And happiness. But I get none of those. I don't even get the peace of mind that comes with feeling as if I was fully myself. Seiya, I just want to be myself again. And that, in itself, seems like it's too much to ask."

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" She repeated.

"_You_. I need you," I whispered into the Starlight's ear. "But, in all seriousness, I need strength to bear this burden. And maybe some of Mako's wonderful ramen."

"Ramen, you say?" The blue haired beauty chuckled lightly. "I might be able to give you something akin to that." She kissed me on the lips, and, with a swish of her ponytail, left me, the room giving me its usual resounding silence.

"I think I need to henshin. I think I need to help the others out," I thought aloud, clutching at my brooch as if it were going to blast off into space.

I looked at the view from the window. Everyone was fighting outside. Almost everyone. There were a few that were simply guarding the Kingdom. And then... there was a young girl, about sixteen, with wire rimmed glasses.

"Ma'am?" The little girl asked.

"Yes," I responded. "What is it?" I feigned the most regal demeanour possible.

"Do you know where Kakyū is?" The girl piped up.

"Across the hall." I waved my hand toward the east wing.

"Thank you," she said. "I'll remember you."

She left for Kakyū and I was left to myself once more. I felt warmth in my chest. "Moon Miracle; Make Up!"

I ran out to the battlefield to fight Andradite.

"Moon Twilight Eclipse!" I shouted, calling my attack.

"Sailor Moon?" Star Fighter asked.


	20. chapter twenty: Ruri’s End-New Start

"_Hai_. Seiya, it's me." I sighed. "Chibi-Usa, would you mind doing the honours?"

"Mm. I'll do it," she said grimly. "Even though... it's not going to happen..." She wiped tears from her eyes. "I should stop being such a weakling. All I'm doing at the current minute is crying about my girlfriend. I'm... it's like I'm grieving, but... she will be fine, she'll heal." She stood up, her knees knocking, sniffing. "Twilight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

Andradite was stifling a yawn. "Really, kid? Is that the best that you can do? Well, watch this, Moon Child," she scorned. "Amazonite Rain!"

Chibi Moon tried to shield herself. "Nani? What's happening?" She mumbled under her breath. She crossed her arms over her chest, as if Andradite was giving her a holy communion of some sort that she didn't wish to recieve. She glared at Andradite and gritted her teeth. She leapt out at her and got ready for a fight of some sort in a mock stance. "How dare you doubt me? I may be the Moon Child... but you cannot assume, based solely on how I appear to look, that I am weak. This here is for you, Andradite." She frowned. "Moon Twilight Illusion!"

"How dare you!" The enemy howled with gritted teeth, barely dodging the attack. "Amazonite Rain!"

"Toxidity like yours should have been vanquished from this world years ago!" Juno hissed. "Holy Blade of the Amazon and of the planetoid, Juno — Juno Storm Blade!"

Pallas nodded sagely. "And now, for my show," she began. "I shall be seeing into your fears. Holy Blade of the Amazon and Holy Shell of Pallas! Pallas Shell Ripples!"

"I shall send my judgement now, and it won't be pretty," Vesta added. "Holy Blade of the Amazon! Holy Torch of Vesta! Vesta Volcanic Elimination!"

"Holy Blade of the Amazon! Holy Thread of Ceres! Ceres Ribbons Dancing!" Ceres attacked Andradite.

Andradite barely dodged Vesta and Pallas's attacks, but didn't manage dodging those that Ceres and Juno flung at her. Andradite licked her lips, an annoyed expression on the guard's face. "You stupid kids," she muttered. She sent out her usual attack, and she ran forward, towards Venus and Mars. She drew a sword from her pocket, frustrated at how easily the attacks from the other, though younger, senshi were getting through her skin. She was not adept at dodging the attacks, and easily got frustrated.

"Who are you calling a kid, lady? I, for one, am quite mature," Mars snapped. "Mars Flame Grenade!"

"Though I mayn't look it, I, too, am quite mature," Venus murmured, half to herself. "Venus Love And Beauty Depression!"

"And, though I'm shy to admit it, I do consider myself smart... if only a little bit," Mercury admitted. "Mercury... Aqua Solo!"

"Mhm. All right! I'll do this for you," Jupiter grunted. "Jupiter Oak Mutation!"

Chibi Moon looked at me."I'll... be back later. I'm heading to the infirmary. Hotaru's nearly fully healed," she told me. "I promise to be back later."

I lifted my gaze to the girl. "No, no need," I responded, immediately after she had finished speaking. "We shall fight for you, Chibi-Usa. You just... you just go to the infirmary and look after Hotaru. I know, for one, that she will be extremely happy to see you."

"Thank you, Mama," she said, closing the conversation there. "Please defeat Andradite and Ruri."

I cracked a small smile. "I shall try, Small Lady," I affirmed. "I didn't want this to start in the first place. I believe it is vengeance that the woman seeks, but I couldn't be sure. She caused a tear in space time."

"I mean, gee, what a revelation!" She snarked. "Yeah. She must have, to cause Zodiac to come at such a short notice. But, she did get us thinking about the future."

I stifled a laugh. "Go forth, Small Lady," I directed.

She nodded sagely and went, leaving the rest of us to fight the enemy. My heart was pounding. Andradite could send Ruri on us at any possible moment. I watched as everybody kept on fighting, as if I were a statue. Those on Kinmoku considered me something akin to a Goddess. I had to show them that I was worth their idol tier worship, didn't I? I summoned the power within me, but the battle went on. Cosmos's hypotheses had been that the fighting would never end, and I was beginning to believe that was the case. But, I couldn't give in, I had kept telling myself. If anything, I had to do something about it. I had to step up and attack...

The Ginzuishou materialised in front of me, and, before phasing back inside of my body, produced me a sword. This was my mother's way of giving me a new way to fight. I gritted my teeth and charged right for Andradite, sword in hand, and then stopped. She wasn't moving, she wasn't moving. I knew what this meant. This meant that she was dead and Ruri was coming to send out the final judgement on me. I glared as Ruri's silhouette appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and loomed over the city. I gripped the sword with a trembling hand and charged for Ruri, who immediately jumped down to reach my level. I continued ploughing through to her and closed my eyes.

I opened them upon hearing an ear piercing shriek and a cry of, "Ruka's in labour!" I snapped my eyes open and raised my head over to where the cry came from. It hadn't been three months already, surely! Then, I counted the days from the last battle. I would have had to take my boots of to get the counting done faster. We had slept for days since that last battle, and it had been two months since Hotaru had been fully healed, she was still being kept in the infirmary, just in the case of her condition taking a turn for the worse. It _had_ been three months. The typical senshi pregnancy lasted three months.

"Michi, I can't, I really can't! The baby, she's coming!" Haruka affirmed.

"Ruka, I'll take you to the infirmary in a moment, but, right now... it's not as important! Sailor Moon is about to defeat Ruri," Michiru observed.

"To hell with that!" Haruka snapped. "I have a _BABY_ that's kicking, and the contractions have started! Do you not give a damn about me, your wife?!"

"Ruka..." Michiru soothed, still transformed into Sailor Neptune. She held Sailor Uranus close.

I closed my eyes and Ruri's evil was fading into a confined spot. She was dead now.


	21. chapter twenty one: Four Weddings

I couldn't breathe as I saw a healthy baby girl that was all cleaned up. She had Michiru's eyes and already had a small crop of light teal hair, but her personality seemed more like Haruka's. She was a healthy, energetic baby girl. The days passed gradually, then became months, and soon it was time for another wedding. Not mine and Seiya's, but Ami and Makoto's. They had been taking things slow with their relationship since the fight, which was now six months ago. Birthdays and weddings were around the corner. Setsuna and Mamoru were getting married in a couple weeks, Haruka and Michiru had got married about two days before the birth of their baby, Yuna. I guess they had taken the rings off when fighting. Yaten and Minako had gotten engaged to be wed, and they would get married in six months from now. And then, in a month's time, was my wedding to Seiya. I couldn't wait for her and my wedding. I was so ready for our wedding, in fact, that I'd planned my speech two months in advance. But, today, it was Ami and Makoto's wedding.

I sat at a pew near the front and watched as Ami stepped away from the taller girl and went up to the podium to say her speech. I was guessing it would be something about love being something she had considered illogical, but I don't know with Ami. I guess I'll never know. She blinked and pressed the pads of her index fingers together, before clearing her throat to start her speech. She looked at us, but not before setting her blue eyes on her fiancée and flicking them back up to look at us.

"I had never considered love as an option in life. I always said to myself, 'love will only end in you getting hurt, Ami Mizuno. Prioritise your schooling and study before you consider any sort of relationship, romantic or otherwise.' I had lived by those words until I met Makoto Kino. Makoto was sweet to me from the beginning, even protecting me from the enemy on numerous occasions... and... dancing with me that one time when I asked her if she would..." Ami blushed. "I had had a previous relationship with Ryo Urawa, but it didn't last. He had a crush on me and I had wanted to date him to make him feel happier about life in general. But the guilt soon started to set in, upon the realisation that the 'love' in our relationship had been purely platonic, and any love that was romantic was only one sided, on Ryo's part. He had tried to kiss me a couple of times, but I had always refused, thinking, '_why should we kiss? It'll only draw attention and people will realise that our love isn't fully real.' _I had always pushed Ryo away, and now I know why. I had the perfect person right in front of me, a Jovian, in fact. She had always protected me and I had formed this strong closeness with her, stronger than anything I had with Ryo." The Murcurian stepped down from the podium and lead her wife-to-be up to the podium, and went to sit behind her.

The toned Jovian stood up and strode towards the podium, an air of confidence around her, which all fizzled when she was up on the podium amd saw the audience who was going to listen to her speech.

"You're probably wondering, '_when will Mako-chan__ stop thinking about how attractive the Mercurian Senshi, Ami is? When will she stop thinking about how she loves her hugs, her warmth, her shy but motherly nature, her sweet voice...' _Well, I can already tell you what the answer is - a flat out no. I will never shut up about how amazing my fiancée is. How gentle, loyal and kind she is. But, what I will tell you today, is how we met." She looked at us knowingly, flicked her gaze to Ami, and then looked forward. "We had always joked in our friendship group as to how I always seemed to hold a torch for my senpai from my old school, but now I can face the truth - he is with another girl and I've seen them around. They're happily married now, and they will continue to be happily married. He clearly told me that we were just friends. But then, I met Ami and... is it a cliché to say that everything changed? Because it all did. Though Nichogi-senpai was always in the back of my mind, I almost immediately fell in love with the petite Mercurian. I had this sudden urge to protect the shy, insecure, but loyal blue haired girl. We even died together all that time ago, when Galaxia thought that power was needed to be on top. She was who was closest to me and, hell, even at the point where I had a crush on that baka..." She pointed at Princess Uranus, "I just knew that Ami and I were forever and... the rest is ancient history." She then went back and sat down, with the wall splitting her from Ami.

They then got up and the minister got up to get them to say their vows, and they kissed. Ami was almost in tears by the end of it, and she walked up to me with her wife, now newly wed as 'woman and wife', as the minister so elegantly put it. Makoto had a protective arm around her wife, and Ami was in tears, commenting about how much the Jovian's speech had moved her, and hugged the taller girl underneath the breast line, near the stomach. They said that, after the banquet, they needed to tell me something, and I was already half sure of what it was. I think I could provide it to them. They then mingled with the rest of us and got Seiya and I excited for our own wedding. Would it be as glamorous as this one?

I clutched at Seiya's hand as Hotaru and Chibi-Usa ran up to me.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two:Honesty and breakup

'Very soon, new senshi will be born and new stars shall help in the fight for true peace later on, but, for now, the deed has been done. True peace had truly been achieved.'

My sapphire blue eyes glanced up at the figure right in front of me. The figure also had, though partially covered by shadow, sapphire blue eyes, which met my pair for a split second. I had this odd feeling that I knew who this figure was, but how could I be exactly sure? She looked more enraptured than she usually did, and, most importantly, she seemed to lack the flair that the person had resonated within me. Still, it was worth a shot in the dark. "Mama? Is that you? You're back?" I spluttered.

'Oh my dear Serenity, of course I am back here. After all, why would there be a single reason in the world for me not to be here for you?" She replied, her almost white hair sticking to her holographic face. 'I had always believed in you, Serenity. Ever since the day that you were born, I had always imagined for you to be the same courageous, fun loving girl that I had always imagined you as. You were always so precious and sweet, and I am so proud of how far you have come. Not only have you became the queen that the Silver Millenium desired and had deserved, you have finally took back and restored peace. I had never imagined saying this to you, for I had never imagined that you would will up the strength and courage to do such a task. I had done barely anything, and my seal on Chaos? It was quite weak. If it were stronger, Chaos would never have escaped and the world wouldn't have to suffer from the entity's tyranny. But, I don't have to worry about that anymore. You have done it and I could never EVER be more proud of you, Serenity. Your guardian deities would have been so, so pleased with how far that you have come. Now, you may see some familiar faces and some new ones, whom are being reborn as stars and holy, heavenly bodies right this very moment.' Tears were in her holographic eyes. "I also cannot beleive thay you have finally become strong and courageous on your own. It took a while, but you have finally become strong and full of an irreversible aura of courage. You not only are really faithful in the fact that your powers will carry you through, but your own strength, too. You cannot imagine how proud I am when I was alerted of your final burst of courage and strength. And now, it is time for brand new power that shall grant you irreversible and glorious special abilities that all decendants of the Moon Kingdom must recieve at some point. Not only will this give you the power to fully harness and perfect your abilities in sensing future attacks, as well as healing and purifiying others, it will also grant you the ability to create life for others without needing to call on me or the Ginzuishou – for the true form of that power is now within you. The Ginzuishou will give you boosts, as is expected from its holy light, when performing these actions.'

My eyes snapped shut for a moment, almost as if I were asleep. I remained in this state for what felt like an age and then my eyes slowly lifted themsevles open. I rubbed them, as if I were waking up from some long slumber, and looked up. She was gone, not to be seen for a long time. So, I went out there to enjoy the post-wedding party. There were so many weddings coming up, and so much stress came from making sure they were just right. But, now I could just live in the moment and not worry about an enemy coming along and ruining our peace. That is one thing that I hoped wouldn't be happening too soon. I was fine with the world how it was — peaceful. Seiya and I had just seen how happy Mamoru and Setsuna were together, and we were now all celebrating the party afterwards. Makoto had prepared an amazing cake for the day, and I had helped with the cooking, even if only the smallest bit.

I clutched Seiya's hand as all the couples were laughing and dancing. This was the life. Finally, we could sleep easy. In fact, knowing how incredibly unlikely another attack would be, especially this soon. I didn't feel anything all too strange when I saw Setsuna kiss whom I thought was going to be my forever partner all those years ago. What mattered was that we were all happy. As long as I had Seiya and Mamoru had Setsuna — his Mistress — we were all going to be happy. And, I knew that everyone felt the same. Peace was always fleeting, though...

Makoto reached out to touch Ami's small baby bump. I had called on the power of the Ginzuishou to let the two have a child on their own, and Ami had the ever so tiniest lump you ever did see, which told me that she was definitely pregnant. The happily married women went over to me and we chuckled over old memories. New foes would appear, but, I knew my comrades and I would be more than ready for them. Ami's anguished voice gave me the reminder I had deserved of how painful pregnancy is. Makoto joked about how the Mercurian would try and do her own ultrasound, then Ami laughed along, before admitting she had booked it with her mother's hospital.

"Yaten, I can't take this anymore! You took the Venutian from me!" A normally level sounding Martian voice roared.

"Jesus Christ, Hino! No need to get so fired up!" The accused Kinmokuan spat back. "We truly love eachother. How do you know that your and Minako's love wasn't just a ploy to get out of something?"

"I've felt it," the violet haired shrine priestess shot back. "How about you, _Kou_?! How do you know that your and Minako's love isn't just for show? You know the Goddess of Love _adores_ dating around!"

"Well, what about it?" Yaten hissed. "I can swear to you, Rei, that Aino-chan is out of that phase. _Aren't you_, Minako?"

"Well, whilst I may as well be out of that _phase_, as you call it, I've always been in love with Reiko-chan," Minako stated in a matter of fact manner, not really helping them move past the argument at hand.

"So now you start with the nicknames, _huh_?" Yaten scorned. She rolled green eyes at the blonde. "I thought you wanted to marry me! I thought we were engaged."

"Well, I sure do make an elaborate show of things, don't I?" The blonde haired girl giggled. "Well... not really. I didn't love you that much. You had _always_ known that I had a soft spot for my Reiko-chan."

"What a player," the green eyed blonde growled. "So, let me get this straight... you didn't truly love me? Then what was all that about a ring?!"

The blue eyed blonde giggled. "Well, you do realise that I move on quite quickly," she responded. "I did love you, but not enough for _marriage and babies..._ The ring was just for show. You could call it a happy coincidence! I always had been quite fond of my Reiko-chan."

The violet eyed girl grabbed Minako's waist. "Break up later," she snapped. "Explain in my room," she mouthed to Minako.


End file.
